It Has To Be You
by never-happy-ending
Summary: <html><head></head>Puck didn't know why, but hurting Kurt was something that he enjoyed a little too much. Or at least it was, until the day he saw the diva crying.  rating may change</html>
1. Chapter 1

Puck woke up slowly, feeling his body heavy, like any other day. He knew that the day wouldn't be different from any other. He would just go to school, throw some nerd on the dumpster, skip math, intimidate everyone that was on his way and when he got back home, he would see his mother completely wasted, shouting at him, saying he was the worst thing that happened in her life and say one of those days she would leave with his sister, and he would never see them for as long he was alive. He tried to protect his sister as much as he could, but it seemed the more he tried, the more his mother hated him. She would say she didn't wanted her precious daughter infected with his germs. How was that suppose to make him feel? He never did anything to his mother. On the contrary. As soon his father left them, he tried to become the man of the house, and tried to take care of both, but as soon his mother started drinking, his vision of a functional family collapsed and he had no idea what to do. He would just go to school and do anything to make him stop thinking about it. So he would bully people and play football until his limbs hurt so he could ignore the pain inside.

But every time he thought things were better, things would get worst and Puck would start questioning why was he even born! He didn't asked for it. He didn't asked to be treated like that, he didn't asked to be the biggest Lima Loser the world as ever seen. "Noah!" He heard a soft voice calling him. He looked to the side and saw a little girl opening the door looking at him with worried eyes. He seat on the bed and smiled. "Hey kiddo. Already up?" He asked as the same time he got up and reached for the small had of the girl. "...I woke up with mom...shouting.." She said and Puck started biting his lower lip. He wished his sister wasn't going through a thing like that. She was just a kid, she didn't deserved a thing like that. All she should worry about was what her mother would say if she ate too much candy, not worry about her mother getting wasted and break everything in the house. "It's okay Sarah..I'm sure she's alright now." She just nodded and Puck cursed inside his head. He was sure someone else would come up with the best excuse to make his littler sister feel better and smile brightly. But he just couldn't. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't come up with the right words to make her forget about everything and just behave like a normal 10 year old kid. But there was nothing normal in their life.

He could see in Sarah's eyes she just wanted to change their life if she could, and that made Puck feel incredibly proud of her. She was a force of nature. She wouldn't allow anyone to know how she felt. She would act like nothing was wrong and would just cry when she got home. And Puck had to admit he wasn't that strong. He broke down when he got a slushy on his face and was sure, if he allowed anyone to see how he got after it, he would be mocked for the end of his days. "Tell you what." He started while looking to those big eyes Sarah had. "I'll pick you up after school and we'll go for ice cream." He saw a huge smile on her face and she nodded happily. He just wanted to make sure she would see the state their mother would by the time they got home. "Can you bring Finn too? I haven't seem him in a long time." Puck just nodded and told her to get ready. He knew how much Sarah liked Finn, and who could blame her? Everyone loved Finn. He was the golden boy. Perfect smile, perfect behavior, sweet personality. He was always nr:1 while Puck would always be in the shadow of his best friend. He would just be the shoulder Finn's girlfriends would cry on and have sex so they could forget about their broken hearts, at least for an hour or so. And honestly speaking, Puck was tired of it. He knew that besides being the Lima Loser, he was also the Lima Whore.

But he was more than it! He didn't wanted to be like that. He just got caught up by his stud reputation that when he wanted to stop it was too late. For a while he couldn't look at himself in the mirror without feeling disgusted. The closest thing he had to a real relationship was Santana and that was pretty sad. When he got Quinn pregnant, he thought everything would change. That he would have the wonderful girl next to him, loving him with their perfect baby girl. He pictured they would be the perfect family, but then he saw how Quinn still loved Finn and when he saw his daughter leave with Rachel's mom...it was too much for him. Deep down, he knew he never loved the cheerleader, but the feelings he had for her, were close to love. And when he imagined his future with her, he had to admit, he didn't wanted to return to the real world. He felt happy. And he didn't felt like that for a long time. But fate had a little thing called 'let's destroy Noah Puckerman's life'. Every single time he started to thing he was accomplishing something, something would come and ruin everything to him. He was so used to it, that he didn't cared anymore. He knew in the future he would just have some lousy job, probably get married and have some kids. He would never leave that crappy town because...because he was Puck. And because of it, he would be angry all the time, and there was one person in particular, who never did a thing, but always suffered on his hands. Kurt Hummel was like his own personal toy, that he would torture until he got bored. But he never got bored, and that scared him. A lot. One day he would probably hurt Kurt really bad! But he just couldn't stop. Something inside him told him he couldn't stop. And he knew the fashionista would never forgive him, even if he asked for forgiveness. Why? Because nothing good ever happened to him, and that wouldn't start now.

"Kurt wake up! You'll be late!" The diva heard but just ignored. He wanted to stay in the house and sleep. He just wanted to stay in his warm bed without a care in the world. His head was hurting so much, and his whole body was heavier than it should be. It was his fault he was so tired. But who knew TV finally became interesting? He spent the whole night watching an Elizabeth Taylor marathon, and he simply loved every moment of it. He loved the woman walked, talked and looked. Everything about her was perfect. Kurt swore to himself that if he could, he would be straight for her. Or at least, wear the glamorous jewelery and blow everyone away. He heard the door open and just knew his dad entered his room without permission. He hated when Burt did it. "Are you sick?" Burt asked while placing his hand on Kurt's forehead. The young one just stood on his bed and didn't said a word. He wasn't the type of person who liked to skip classes, but he just didn't felt like going to school. All he wanted to do was sleep for hours and hours. "You're burning up!" Burt sounded shock, and with good reason. Kurt hardly got sick. Not even if he stood the whole night under the rain, and didn't took a warm shower to warm up. "...I'm going to tell Finn you won't go to school today...Carole will take check on you before she leaves and I'll come at lunch. You stay here and rest." Kurt could hear his dad wasn't happy to see him like that, but what could he do? It wasn't his fault he had a fever! Tired? Yes, his fault. Fever? No. He saw Burt leave the room and he took a deep breath, relieved that he could finally sleep without anyone to interrupt him.

He didn't know why, but lately, he just couldn't find the trill to go to school, or even to go to Glee club, and everyone knew how much he loved Glee. It wasn't because of the jocks. Kurt would just ignore the slushies and the dumpsters dives. It actually made him stronger because he knew one of those days all of those idiots would be on their knees, begging him for forgiveness and Kurt would have the pleasure to say no to them. But now, he just didn't want to go to school and didn't wanted to look at anyone, not even at Mercedes, he just wanted wanted to know why he was feeling like that. It made no sense! And he was Kurt Hummel! Everything had to make sense, except for fashion. That was something that was perfect the way it was. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" When he had that concerned voice, Kurt wanted to smile, but all he did was roll his eyes. "I'm fine Finn. Just leave me alone so I can sleep." Kurt said, on the nicest tone of voice he could come up with. Finn just frowned his eyebrows and continued looking to his step-brother, worried that was seriously sick and needed to go to the hospital and maybe have some exams done to him. "I'm not going to die! I'm probably with a cold or something! " It was like he had been reading Finn's mind, but then again it was Finn! He was probably the most predictable creature that ever lived. "Just go to school and don't forget to bring me my homework" The taller one left and didn't said a word. He knew it was useless, especially with a happy Kurt like that.

Kurt moved a little on his bed and looked to the ceiling. He took a deep breath and looked down to his wrists. Small bruises, almost invisible were on his wrists. They were a remainder that until he left Lima, he would be the punch bag of non other than that stupid jock Noah Puckerman. He didn't know why, but the jock seemed to have a thing for him. And it wasn't something to be flattered about. It was something to be scared. Who knew Puck could scare the hell out of Kurt, way more than Karofsky. Not that Puck threatened him or anything. But the way Puck looked at him was something to fear. He just wanted to know, why. Why was the Jock that way with him? He thought that when they joined Glee, they would at least be civilized with each other, but no. It got things worst. And Kurt would just come home and wait for Finn to fall asleep so he could cry. He was tired...so tired. But he couldn't do a thing. Nothing at all. He was hated, and he had to live with it.

A/N: I hope it wasn't a bad first chapter! I promise the next one will be better!


	2. Chapter 2

Puck looked around more than once, but nothing. The other jocks were just talking, not paying too much attention to what was around them, they were just talking and waiting around the dumpster, not even caring about the time passing. After all, they were THE jocks. The popular ones. They could do whatever they wanted and nothing would happened to them. "Where the hell is he?" Puck asked himself. He hated to wait. It was one of the worst things someone could do to him. He looked to the students and no one stood out like always. There was someone missing in that crowd full of...normal, boring people. His eyes caught some Cheerios, but lately he couldn't bring himself to flirt or smile at them, not even when they almost begged him to have sex. He would just find it so boring and useless. He was sick. That is was the only explanation! He was a sex shark! Why in the world was he refusing the chance to sleep with those girls who clearly wanted him? It was so confusing, Puck was sure one of those days he was going to die from thinking too hard. _**I'm going mental! What's wrong with me**_? He thought, but stopped as soon as he saw his best friend walking towards him with that goofy smile he always wore, even when he was mad or depressed, which didn't happened a lot.

"Morning dude!" Finn said smiling but Puck just made a weird sound and continued looking around, looking and looking. The taller started looking as well, not knowing what his best friend wanted to see or find. "Where is he?" Puck asked again, this time a little louder, and the other heard it loud and clean. "Seriously? You're still bullying Kurt?" Finn asked. Since Kurt became his step brother, he became really protective of him, and he couldn't help it. He liked both Hummel men, and every time he was with Burt, he felt like he finally had a real father, so he would do anything to make him happy. "Shut up and tell me where he is. He's probably hiding from me." Puck was so sure of his own words that he couldn't help but give that known smirk that probably turned many men gay and made girls, even mature women, want him like no other. Finn on the other hand just rolled his eyes. He adored Puck. He was his best friend since he could remember, but he didn't understood that weird thing he had to make Kurt a laughing stock. It was starting to become an obsession. Finn had to admit it scared him the way his best friend looked at his step brother. It wasn't normal! Every single day he would do something to the diva. He would throw cold slushies to his face, he would throw him into dumpsters, he would make Kurt fall on the floor and almost hit with his head, he would shove him on the lockers. How could that not scare anyone? Puck looked like a wild animal that would attack Kurt at any time, with no warning, and Finn was scared one day he or the other Glee kids wouldn't be able to come to the rescue.

"He won't come, no matter how much you wait." Puck looked to his friend with a raised brow, in the way only he knew how. "He's with a high fever." Finn explained and took a good look at his friends face. He looked...disappointed? Probably. Without Kurt there, Puck would be bored, with no one to bully. Because to him, bully Kurt was the whole purpose to go to school. Sometimes he would pick on other kids, but it wasn't the same thing for him. The jocks of course, loved it. Doing those things to humiliate Kurt made their day, but not as much as the McKinley stud. It was impossible. "Just leave him alone...he never did anything to you." With that Puck rolled his eyes and saw his friend leave, and didn't moved a muscle. He just stood there, while every other student entered the building, afraid they would be late for classes. "Aren't you coming?" Finn asked and Puck just looked at him with a smirk on his face. "It's math." He didn't needed to say anything else. Finn just left, meeting Rachel on the way, and ignoring what the other was going to do. Puck grabbed his things and started walking. He would probably go to the nurse office and come up with the weirdest disease in the world, so could skip classes, and maybe, if he was lucky, skip the whole day and would just appear when it was time for Glee.

Kurt hat to admit. He loved to have the house to himself. It felt like he owned it, and didn't had to explain what he was going to do to anyone. He knew one day he would move to New York, have his own apartment, and would to everything he wanted. Go out at night, go to the best restaurants and clubs, have even more fashionable clothes and who knew? Maybe get a boyfriend who loved him for who he was? Maybe he would even love that bitchiness no one could stand, even Mercedes or his own father. He rolled back on the bed and he didn't know why, but he was feeling nervous, like something was going to happen. Something bad, but he would rather ignore it and just keep resting. He was feeling like all exhaustion of the year, maybe of all of those years that he accumulated all that time he had been hunted by those people who told him he should die, that he was an embarrassment to his father, all of that, was finally leaving him. He was feeling so relaxed, light as a feather that he didn't cared about the fever that was making his head spin. He was just so calm with himself, with his own soul, if he could call it, that made him feel an endless bliss, that he didn't know that it was possible.

He started to wonder what the jocks were thinking when they noticed their favorite punch bag wasn't there for their entertainment. They probably called him 'homo' or 'fag' and said he was just scared of them and was hiding somewhere so they wouldn't see him. Kurt was sure that when he got back to school, it was going to be hell for him. _**What have I done to them in the first place**_? He asked himself. He knew he was probably a little too flashy, but who cared? Why did people treated him so badly just because he was out and proud, that he had no shame of who he was? Since when that was a bad thing? And he was a Cheerio. He only joined the Cheerios so people would show him some respect, he didn't cared if it was all fake. He just wanted to be left alone. Kurt always showed people he didn't cared about anything they said, but if they only saw how he would get home, they would probably pity him. **_Or they would just insult and kill him. I'll take it, I'll bare the pain...in the end, it will be worth it_**! He said thought and forced a small smile.

But then, he heard someone knock. At first he thought it was his dad or Carole. Burt did said one of them would check on him, but he didn't understood why they were knocking. They had the keys right' Then he heard a louder knock making Kurt a little nervous than before. He was now sure it wasn't any of the people he thought it was. The knocks were becoming stronger and stronger, so he had no choice but get up. He grabbed a black blanket that was on top of his bed and wrapped it around his frame. It wasn't the most stylist thing in the world, but at that moment, it was the least of his cares. When he finally reached the living room, he hear the knocks were getting stronger and louder. It was probably a lunatic or some kids who were bored and just wanted to play some pranks, and it just happened that Kurt's face was the chosen one.

When he finally reached to the door, he started opening it slowly, hoping those annoying, brain killer knocks would stop. But when he opened, he felt his heart stop, his whole body became frozen, and he didn't know what to do. He could feel his hands shacking, and no words would leave his mouth. The only thing he could do was stare and nothing else. "Hummel." He heard that familiar voice calling him and it made him wake up from wherever he was. Without thinking twice, he tried to close the door as fast as he could, but the man at his door was way too strong to him. He placed his foot to stop Kurt from closing the door and pressed his body against it. Kurt was trying his best not to panic, but it was starting to get too hard for him.

He could feel his heart beat so fast he could swear he was going to have an heart attack. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, his fear replaced with anger, like always. It was a way to protect himself. It was his shield. "Isn't school enough for you? I can't be sick for a day and you come here to torture me?" He asked, hiding his face behind the door and he did his best not to raise his voice, but it was becoming really hard. He was trying to take deep breaths and hoped the other would just leave and never comeback. "Stop being a drama queen and let me in!" Hearing that, made Kurt shake in fear. He felt a strange force take over him and he felt like a different person. "LEAVE AND DIE PUCKERMAN!" He shouted on top of lungs. He closed the door with so much strength he was sure it would break. As soon that ended he turned his back to the door and then, he felt his body collapse, making him fall on his knees. His back hit the door and he could feel tears running down his face. He didn't know why he was crying, but he just couldn't stop. Each tear was more painful than the last- "Damn it Hummel, open this door before I break it!" Kurt didn't cared. He just wanted Puck to leave. He just wanted him to leave. He didn't wanted to see his face anymore...he would rather die to see Noah Puckerman's face ever again.

**A/N: I know the way the text is placed is hard to read the lines, but I also post this on LJ, so I just copy this from LJ and I don't change it. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Can't believe my first Glee fic is getting such a response! I'm so happy.

To those who think I should get a beta, I agree, but I've really big issues with betas. The last one I had stole a fic from me, so since that day, I couldn't trust any other...

"Open this door now Hummel!" Kurt tried his best to ignore that voice. He didn't wanted to hear anything, he didn't cared about anything. He just wanted the other one to leave and never comeback. He didn't even cared if the neighbors saw the scene Noah Puckerman was making. Maybe they would call the police and he would go back to juvie! Yes, that would be the perfect solution for everyone, Kurt was sure of it. Send Puck back to juvie and his live would be quiet and normal, like he always wanted. He never asked for this. He never asked to have someone who would almost kick him in the guts, call him names and tell him he was just a little fag who embarrassed his family. Kurt heard a couple of knocks, but then they stopped. Was Puck giving up? He really hoped so! He hoped he had given up and now would leave him totally alone, at least for the rest of the day.

When he stopped hearing Puck in any way, he slowly got up, and took a deep, relieved breath. He was starting to think he imagined the whole thing, since it seemed the other had never been there. He got closer to the window and was almost smiling when he saw no one was there. But for some reason, he wasn't feeling comfortable at all. He was just feeling that something was wrong, he just didn't know what. What could it be? Puck wasn't there anymore, so why did he felt like it wasn't over? Kurt tried to ignore those thoughts, but then he started feeling something hot against his neck. He was sure it was his fever making his body that way, but then the air against his head became rather fast and he didn't know what to do. He could feel his heart beat so fast, his hands shacking and he was sure he was about to faint. His hands grabbed his black blanket even tighter and he closed his eyes. It was a dream, it was all in his head, nothing else. "You really should learn how to lock your back door." When he heard that, Kurt literally jumped and turned, so he could face the person behind him. He could swear he was about to cry, but he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't. He was strong, he wasn't some kid who would cry about everything.

"Get out!" He said with a dry, mean voice. "Leave now before I call the police!" Kurt started walking backwards until his back hit the wall. It gave him enough space so he could run way if he needed. But why would he run away? He was on his own house! He wasn't anywhere he shouldn't. "Let me talk!" Kurt shook his hand and was trying his best not to show how scared he was. He was sure he was going to have some sort of attack if he didn't relaxed enough. "NO! JUST LEAVE!" Kurt had no idea why he was behaving like that. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he wasn't able to stop. He was just acting without thinking. He wasn't the composed, rational Kurt anymore. He just acting by impulse. "Damn it Hummel! Just let me say I freaking word!" Kurt just continued looking to the tall man and didn't said a word. He was feeling crushed. Why was he so scared? He didn't understood anything. Why was feeling so scared, just by looking to those hazel eyes? Every time he looked to those eyes, he just wanted to cry, and run away, and never comeback. "Puck...please...just leave..." He couldn't take it anymore. He felt like his heart was too heavy and couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. He didn't wanted to cry in front of anyone, especially in front of Puck!

He would rather cry in front of Rachel and hear her talk about her life and how she did everything to be with Finn. Something he honestly didn't cared at all. It was bad enough he lost Finn to the Jewish girl, he didn't had to hear anything about it! "S...Stop crying!" Puck said not liking to see the smaller crying. It wasn't something he liked, it actually scared him, and he didn't know why. Seeing someone like Kurt, who was always so confident, who always held his head up high, looking so frail, looking like he was going to brake anytime soon. What was going on? Where was the Kurt Hummel he was used to see? "Listen, I didn't came here to hurt you or anything...believe me!" Kurt looked to him and didn't trusted his words at all. He never trusted Puck, so why would be believe his words? He was sure this was a new way to pick on him, to make him mad, to show how weak he was and make fun of him. "I don't believe you. Now leave!" Puck ignored those words and moved closer to Kurt. He saw the smaller one shiver and seeing that made Puck so angry, he could feel his blood boil and he could swear he was going to do something incredibly stupid if he didn't controlled himself.

"Damn it!" He said and punched the wall, making Kurt whimper and even more scared even if that was possible. He just looked to Puck with scared eyes and didn't said a word. He was so scared. "Why the hell are you always so scared of me?" Puck was almost demanding an answer, and Kurt didn't know how to answer. He just stood looking to the taller man and continued looking, not doing anything. "You're joking right?" The smaller asked, looking down his hands. "You bully me since we were kids, you make my life a living hell, you enjoy calling me fag every time I walk down the hall...you shove me against the walls, and you hurt me every single day! How was I suppose to react?" Puck started biting his lower lip and didn't said a thing. He just allowed those words to affect him in a way he had no idea they would. He just looked to Kurt and saw how he was scared and wanted him away. "Finn did all of those things too!"

"Finn never bullied me! He never punched my stomach, he never threw me to a dumpster!" Puck started biting his lower lip and gave a couple of steps back. He could see the small sparkle in Kurt's eyes when he talked about Finn, and that made his blood boil, literally. He felt so angry. Every single time he heard the fashionista talk about how his best friend was sweet and perfect, he felt like shouting and do something to make Kurt stop. He was tired of being the second best, and above all things, he was tired that Kurt liked Finn so darn much! "Why? Why it's always him? Why does everyone like him?" Puck asked, his eyes becoming dark with anger and the smaller had to admit that he couldn't help but be rather curious with what was happening. "It's always him! Every one likes him! Quinn, Rachel, Mr. Schue, the whole damn Glee club and...you! Why? He's just a stupid guy who doesn't even know how babies are made!" Kurt didn't answered. He was absolutely sure if he talked, the taller would have some kind of freak out and break everything that was around them. Everyone knew how short temper the jock was, especially Kurt. He, of all people knew it better than anyone. "I'm better than him! In everything!"

Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes and give an witty answer. He just stood there staring, hoping that Puck would get tired and leave. The jock was probably drunk and had no idea what he was doing. "I don't care if you're better than him..." He made a pause and looked to Kurt's eyes. Those blue eyes that always made him feel something. Something that he didn't know what was but that he couldn't ignore. Something that made him sweat, something that made his heart almost jump out from his chest. He tried and tried to make those tingling sensations disappear and for that he did those things to Kurt. And it helped. Helped a lot. He didn't know why, but it helped so much that was scary. It was like he smoked something he shouldn't and that made him relax. "Why are you here?" the smaller man whispered and Puck just looked at him without saying a word. What else could he say? He didn't even knew why. When he noticed what he was doing, he was far way from school and in front of the Hudson-Hummel house, knocking at the door demanding the younger would open the door to him. "So? Why are you here?" Kurt asked again. His tears had disappeared and were now replaced by an enormous curiosity. He even forgot he was scared, but just for two seconds, if that much.

"I don't know." Puck answered and the diva raised a brow. "Oh..you don't know...so you just came to my house because you felt like it? Or maybe because you taught it would be fun to scare the gay kid half to dead!" The jock didn't said a thing. He was feeling his head spin and the last thing he could think was an excuse, or say that what the other one was saying was all his imagination. He just massaged his temples and started walking backwards, making Kurt even more confused. He was sure Puck was planing something, planing something to scare him. "Please Puck...I'm begging you, just leave me alone. Pretend I died or something like that...I can't take his anymore...I'm scared of my own shadow because of you..." The so called stud looked to him and saw that the once dry tears were coming back, and Puck closed his hands in fists. He started wondering what the two of them were doing. Their conversation was making no sense, and they looked like they were in a stare contest. What was wrong with them? Kurt should be insulting him in the smartest way known to man, and Puck should be having the urge to punch that pretty mouth to make him shut up. But no. The only thing they were doing was look at each other and stare. Was that normal? And why did Puck felt so bad while looking to such a fragile Kurt? Why? He heard Kurt beg him to leave again, but instead he stepped closer and the space between them became almost nonexistent. "If I asked for forgiveness for everything I did to you...would you?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt stood there looking to the jock in front of him, not believing what he just heard. Millions of thoughts crossed his mind when he heard the words forgiveness coming from Puck. Those words and the jock did not match. At all. They were complete opposites and Kurt never thought he was going to be alive to hear them. "Is this some prank you are trying to pull?" The male diva asked, feeling his heart beating faster and faster by the minute. He could swear he was going to die. Why was this happening to him? It wasn't fair. Puck shook his head and continued looking to the smaller man who looked like he was about to scream for help or maybe worst, if that was possible. "No. It's not a joke!" He assured but the only thing Kurt did was stare at him, not believing a word he heard. Puck honestly was starting to get rather desperate but he tried his best to remain his 'cool' self. After all, he was a stud. And studs did not knew what was to get nervous. They were confident about themselves and everything would be like they wanted to be. Without thinking twice he grabbed Kurt's left hand, making the smaller whimper in pain. The grip was too strong for him, and it seemed the more Kurt fought, the worst it got. He didn't want Puck to touch him. He wanted him to leave him alone! He couldn't believe that not even sick he would have a moment of peace. It seemed that it would be worst than it already was when he was in school. "If this is your way for you to apologize, I hate to say it, but you are fucking everything up!" Hearing this, Puck could feel his blood boil, and instead of letting go, he pressed the smaller on the wall with more strength he initially thought of using.

Before Kurt could say anything, the front door opened and his mind went blank. "Kurt are you..." He couldn't believe it. Of everyone who lived in that house, it HAD to be Finn finding him like that. He couldn't believe it. It was bad enough Puck was there, almost forcing him to accept his suppose apologies, and now his step-brother had to see everything. Why was life being so cruel to him? It wasn't fair. He wasn't a bad person! Bitchy? Yes, but bad? No. He couldn't even hurt a fly, but even like that, he felt like he was being punished by something he did. He never wanted to show how weak he was, but Puck had a strange power. A power that brought every single weakness in him that made Kurt hopeless and the only thing he could do was cry. Kurt looked to Finn from the corner of his eyes and he saw his stepbrother's face become red in anger."Puck? What the hell are you doing?" Finn asked, beyond shocked. He didn't even allowed his best friend to speak. He pushed him away from Kurt and got closer to his stepbrother and didn't even allowed Puck to look straight into Kurt's eyes. "What are you doing here?" Puck asked, not answering Finn's question. " allowed me to skip Spanish so I could check on Kurt.." Finn made a pause and within seconds, he saw Kurt's wrist and saw how red they were, all because of Puck. "Dude, what the hell? He doesn't go to school for a day and you get that bored that you've to come to our house to bully him?"

"That is not why I'm here!" Puck said, defending himself but Finn didn't believe it. Why would his best friend come to his house and do what he did to Kurt? The only explanation was that Puck went insane and couldn't control himself. "It's not? Puck, you're mental! You didn't saw him in school so you came all the way here! You get off by hurting Kurt!" Puck didn't say a thing. He refused to agree with those words. He knew Finn was probably right, but he didn't say a thing. He never realized how bad it sounded once it was out there. So he got an incredible high when he did those things to Kurt. It's not like he was the only one. Karofsky was exactly the same...Oh god. What was he doing? He was comparing himself with that guy? With that nasty excuse of a human being? What was wrong with him? "I don't!" Was all Puck could say. Finn was fighting the urge to hit the man in front of him. He really was and before he could talk, he felt a gentle hand on his right arm. He looked down and he saw Kurt, with his face flushed, possibly because of the fever and Finn could see Kurt was trying his best to smile, or do something remotely close. Puck started biting his lower lip. He didn't know why but the scene in front of him was making his blood boil and he just felt like breaking everything around him and for the first time in his life, he felt like hurting Finn. Hurt him really bad. "Thanks for checking on me...You can go now..." Kurt said, his voice a mere whisper and his stepbrother just raised a brow, not sure if he should leave. He knew would understand if he skipped the rest of the school day. He didn't have to go back there, he could stay.

Kurt looked to Puck who felt a cold shiver travel down his body. He didn't say a word. He just saw Finn taking a deep breath and then stare at him. "You've 3minutes Puck. After that, you're coming to school with me!" Not saying anything else, the taller of the three left the house and stood outside waiting for his suppose best friend. An awkward silence took over the other two and they just continued starting at each other. Puck didn't know why, but he just started laughing and looked to the fashionista who was more confused than anything. "The prince charming came to the princess rescue. Of course." He said, his laughter disappearing and being replaced with a serious face and an intense glare. "And I am, like always, the bad guy. The one who would probably kill you if the perfect knight in shiny armor didn't came!" Puck was on the verge of screaming, and Kurt just looked at him. What could he say? Finn was indeed his knight in shinning armor and if it wasn't for him...he didn't want to imagine what could have happened to him if his stepbrother hadn't come. It would be a complete nightmare and he didn't wanted to cry anymore. He was so tired of crying because of Puck...it was always because of Puck. The reason why he cried, the reason he was scared to walk alone at night, the reason he felt like he couldn't trust anyone besides his father. He couldn't trust Mercedes anymore, and that was insane! Before he trusted Mercedes with everything, but now, he couldn't even face her and tell her what was bothering him so much. All because of Puck!

"I don't know why I do what I do! I don't know why I get off with all of this! I just do!" Puck said and Kurt had to admit he appreciated the honesty, but that didn't make things better at all. It was a big step for Puck to say those things, but at the same time, it could be all a lie and when he got back to school the jock would hurt him again and would pretend he didn't say a thing. "Why should I believe you?" Kurt asked and Puck looked at him. He didn't know why, but those words made his heart stop. So Kurt didn't believe him. He didn't believe him at all, and it was all his fault. If he didn't messed up all of those years, this wouldn't be so hard. This, wouldn't even happen! They would probably tolerate each other and who knew, they could have been friends? "You shouldn't...but you could." Puck said, not even realizing what he just said. He just saw Kurt looking down his fingers and then up to him. Was he thinking about it? Was he possibly considering on forgiving Puck? Just the idea made the Jock feel something inside of him, he didn't know what it was. 

"I don't know if I can Puck...You don't have any idea what I went through because of you! You don't know how many times I cried at night because of you, you don't even know that because of you I'm scared of my shadow!" Kurt didn't even realized what he just said. He would never admit that to no one, especially to someone like Puck, the reason of his unhappiness. Puck, hearing all of this just looked down to his feet and didn't said a word. Was he really that cruel? Was he really such a bastard? "You laughed when you threw me to the dumpster for the first time! You call me names at least 10 times a day and I'm pretty sure it was you who placed a dead rat on my locker!" Kurt said, horrible memories coming back to live to him, and the more he thought about them, the worst he felt. He was sure the 3minutes had ended a long time ago. Finn was probably being distracted by something like always. The guy was sweet and charming, but he couldn't focus on anything for more than a couple of seconds. Kurt was surprised Finn managed to keep a serious face while talking to Puck. "Can't you just forget about those things?"

Puck asked and Kurt looked at him. "No...Never. You hurt me too much...and no matter how you compare yourself to Finn..." Kurt made a pause and looked straight into those hazel eyes that made him feel something inside that he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. It just made him shiver from head to toe and lose his sanity. "...He was truly sorry and he made up to me! He said he would protect me in front of everyone at ours parents wedding! Knowing you, I know you would never do something like that. Knowing you, I know your words wouldn't mean anything!" It hurt. Puck didn't know why but it hurt. Hearing Kurt speak like that, not believing anything he said, reminded him of..his mother. It was exactly like her, except that Kurt wasn't drunk and knew what he was saying. Why did everyone doubted him? Why did everyone hated him so much? Why did everyone wanted to make him feel so inferior? "...but for some reason, for some stupid, idiotic reason...I don't hate you as much I want, as much I need to!" Puck looked to Kurt and saw the smaller man shacking but Puck could see beyond the mask. He could see Kurt was scared and ready to cry. He got closer and grabbed the male diva's hand and pulled him just a little closer. Close enough to Puck see those blue eyes that always made him feel so angry, so pissed. "...I know I deserve your hate..but Please, don't." Kurt looked to their hands and took a deep breath. He was feeling his heart hurting so much and he didn't know what to say or do to make things better. "...I have to hate you Puck...otherwise, I'll go insane." 


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt closed his locker and walked slowly, step by step, not bothering about the looks some jocks were giving him. Those same disgusted looks that he was forced to live with since he was a kid. Sometimes he wondered why he did come out of the closet in the first place! Maybe if he continued denying who he was, denying to the people that cared about him what he wanted, what needed. He was sure if he did that his dumpster dives wouldn't be frequent, and he wouldn't get slushied every single day...If he stood quiet on his little corner, Puck would never even imagine he existed, and he wouldn't be scared like he was now.

He wouldn't lie to Mercedes saying he had to go to the library study, when it was more than obvious he would go there to hide from the Jock. He was so scared of him, and after what happened two weeks ago at his living room...he was sure that if he saw Puck one more time, he would break down and wouldn't be able to pull himself together. He knew he had to be strong. Finn even asked him if he wanted him to speak to Puck so the so called stud would leave him alone. Kurt thanked but said it wasn't necessary. After all, after that day, he hadn't seen Puck at all, but it seemed that, even if the jock was absent, Kurt's torture only started. It didn't matter to the football team if Puck was there or not. They just wanted to hurt Kurt.

"Why am I so miserable?" Asked Kurt while pressing his head to the locker. He noticed the halls were empty, and that didn't surprise him at all. The bell had rung for about 10 minutes, and he was the only one there. He didn't want to go to class. He didn't want students to judge him for being smart. He didn't want students to judge him because he was fashionable and gay! He couldn't be himself, no matter how much he tried and wanted. And above all things, he was tired of being such a pain to Mercedes and Tina. He knew the girls loved him, but he also knew they wanted to live their lives without worrying about what was going to happen to Kurt every 5 seconds.

He just wanted to live a normal life, or at least as normal a gay boy in Lima could have! "Good god, I'm going mental!" He whispered to no one, in particular. He was sure the talk he had with Puck was making his brain a complete mess. Because of him, he couldn't sleep and Kurt couldn't sleep he couldn't think. What did the jock really want? Kurt refused to believe he was sorry for the things he did, and that he really wanted forgiveness. That was something he didn't believe. However, it hurt so much. He wanted to believe Puck's words really bad.

He wanted to believe he was sorry, he wanted to believe he wanted to change and that deep down he was a good person. But Kurt couldn't forgive him. He needed to hate the jock. The pain inside him was starting to get over him. It was so overwhelming he could feel tears running down his face. "Hey." A little surprised, Kurt looked to the side, and he saw his stepbrother with that same shining smile he always wore. "F...Finn? Shouldn't you be in class?"He asked while cleaning his tears. Finn noticed them but didn't say a word. He just continued showing the sweet smile. He knew why Kurt was like that, and he was sure if he talked about it, the smaller one would cry...cry like he did every night! He knew it. Finn knew it very well. He thought at first it was best if he stood quiet, but now? He felt like he had to do something. "I've a free period before Glee. Say..." He looked to the smaller one and tried his best not to sound like he was pressuring him or anything. "Wanna skip Glee today?"

Puck was on the parking lot of the school next to his car. He honestly forgot when it was the last time he stepped inside the building. He lost count of how many times he went inside, and as soon as he saw Kurt and those sad eyes, he would leave. It was all his fault and he knew it better than anyone. Nevertheless, how was he supposed to make things better? The male diva didn't accept his apologies at all and almost kicked him out of the house. What was he supposed to do? Cry and beg? That wasn't his style at all! If he didn't get things in the first try, why would be bothered to continue doing things? He wanted to ignore and keep being the same old Puck that would screw around with the cheerios and his MILF's. But for some reason, he couldn't do it! He even tried to have something with Santana a couple of days ago, but every time he saw her face, he would think about Kurt and just had to leave her house. That never happened to him. Never. "I'm crazy! That's the only answer!" He said to himself but stopped feeling sorry for himself when he heard a noise. He was starting to think it was a teacher, and if it was, he was going to be completely fucked up! 

He hided behind his car, but then his eyes caught something that made his heart skip a beat and his blood boil. Why were Kurt and Finn leaving school? Why were they laughing? What were they talking about? And why in the world did Kurt looked so happy? He was sure the fashionista didn't have that stupid crush on Finn anymore! "Why are they together?" He asked himself and then he saw them entering Kurt's car, both still looking like they were in paradise.

Puck's body started moving without him even noticing. He ran towards the car, and before it could start moving, he placed himself in front of the car, scaring the two teens inside of it. He could see Kurt angry but at the same time really scared. After all, it wasn't every day a lunatic like Puck would jump in front or a car. "WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" He heard Kurt shout at the same time he got out of the Navigator. In mere seconds the jock looked to Finn and glared to him, his eyes saying that if Finn dared to leave the car, he would pay. "Where are you two going?" Puck asked, ignoring the look Kurt was giving him. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because..." Even Puck didn't know how to answer that. He looked to Kurt and when he started staring to those beautiful blue eyes, he just lost it. That burning feeling inside him that made him hurt Kurt without feeling remorse. "...I don't want you to leave with Finn!" He didn't even realize what he said and when he did, it was too late and when he saw the smaller man's reaction he couldn't help but insult himself over and over. "Excuse me? You don't want me to leave with Finn? My stepbrother?"

Kurt asked, still processing everything that he just heard and couldn't believe it. He was pretty sure he imagined the whole thing, but then he saw how Puck was flushed and his eyes looked like they were in flames, and that they would kill someone. "I don't care! The dude is probably wanting to get into your pants!" When Kurt heard this, he couldn't believe what just happened. He couldn't think after hearing what he did. He looked to Puck and saw him biting his lower lip and didn't say a word. An awkward silence took over both, and they stood like that for a long time, until, out of no where, the jock grabbed Kurt closer and whispered in a very low tone of voice. "Don't leave with him. Please."

Kurt took a long, painful breathe and looked to Puck. This scene was too familiar. It was the exact same thing that happened before, when the jock went to Kurt's house and tried his best to apologize. "You're nothing to me Puck." Kurt said, knowing perfectly well that the jock wouldn't like the way he answered. But was Puck expecting? For them to become friends after all that happened? Who could possibly forgive Puck after what he did? He saw the jock look to him and he glared. "Can't you just say you won't leave with him?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked to him. "Puck! We're not friends and we certainly aren't a couple. If Finn wants to jump into my pants, which I highly doubt it will happen, let him! Now, leave me alone!" Puck held Kurt's hand even tighter and the smaller man just looked to him, without saying a word. What could he say, what should he say? His mind was completely frozen. He wanted to leave, but something inside him didn't allow him to, and deep down, in a very weird way...he was liking the way Puck was holding his hand. It made him feel protected, safe. However those things didn't match Puck at all. The Jock was feeling the exact same thing and he just wanted to keep holding that perfect hand, but he honestly had no idea WHY he was feeling like that. A part of him wanted to insult and hate Kurt. The other wanted to be like that. "This is so weird." He whispered. "What? Trying to be nice to me?" Kurt asked and his glare came back. "I don't know where you want to go with this...But I can tell you one thing...I'm not going to forgive you that easily."

"Why not? Do you want me to beg? Is that it?" Puck asked, frustrated the smaller man wouldn't just forgive him. He was sure that when Kurt forgave him, he would be the same old stud everyone was used to. Now he was so focused on being forgiven that he didn't payed attention to anything else in the world. "No. I don't want you to beg." Kurt made a pause and looked to Puck. "I want you to suffer. I want you to be humiliated like I was. I want you to cry! I want you to be scared about your own reflection!" Kurt finally exploded. He didn't know why, but he couldn't keep it inside any longer. He just had to say what he really wanted and what he needed to apologize Puck. "I want you to get to the point that you can't trust anyone, not even your best friend...I want you to feel what I feel..."

He gave two steps back, letting go of Puck's hand and looked at him, incapable of stopping the crystal tears running down his face. Puck felt something wrong. He didn't know why, but it was hurting, and he didn't know what was hurting so much. He wanted Kurt to stop crying, he needed him to stop crying. "But that is impossible..." Puck whispered and Kurt nodded. "...I guess it means I'll never forgive you..." With that, Kurt got inside the car and started driving, leaving a hopeless Puck behind. He didn't cared! He couldn't care about what the Jock was thinking. He couldn't. "...Are you alright?" Finn asked and Kurt looked at him with helpless eyes. "No...I'm not..." He said with a whisper. He stopped the car so he could compose himself and then he felt two strong arms around him. "Don't worry...I'll be here...always." Kurt tried to smile and looked to Finn. "I just want to forget...forget him!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I think he likes you." Finn said with a small smirk on his face while he saw his stepbrother drinking his coffee. Hearing that, made Kurt almost choke on his hot drink and couldn't believe what he just heard. Was Finn serious? Because he really wasn't on the mood to hear a joke, no matter how stupid it was or could be. He looked straight into Finn's eyes and saw him smiling a little and started eating a little of his bagel."What? Who?" Kurt started imagining things, that Finn was talking about Puck. The two stepbrothers haven't been talking since they left school. "That guy over there. He's been checking you out since we got here." Finn said with his goofy smile and Kurt couldn't help but blush. What was he thinking? And why did he thought of Puck, out of all people they knew? That didn't made any sense, to think of Jock...why did he thought of him in the first place?

Finn couldn't help but smile even more when he saw the cute blush on the pale skin. It wasn't that normal to see the smaller one flush like that. "You like him too?" The taller asked but then he saw Kurt roll his eyes. "No...not my type." What was he saying? The guy that was looking at them was totally Kurt's type. He had no freaking idea why he said what he did. His mind was just thinking about Puck. He was just thinking about how sincere Puck sounded when he said those things and how hurt he looked when Kurt left with Finn. Deep down, Kurt knew he wanted to believe the jock, but at the same time, he didn't. He knew he would get hurt, like always. He knew that as soon he forgave Puck he would end up being pushed around and would be bullied like always. So why should he forgive? Why should he believe those words that were probably as empty as they sounded? No. He wouldn't forgive Puck, no matter what...he knew what he was doing, he knew that what he was doing was the right thing. Right? "Kurt!" The male diva looked to his stepbrother and raised a brow. "I've been talking to you for the past 3minutes and you haven't answered!"

"I'm sorry Finn...I was thinking about something else." Kurt said and Finn just looked to him and didn't said anything else. Both continued drinking their coffee and no matter how much Finn wanted to talk about what happened before they left school, he ignored it and continued eating his precious sweet. "...Finn, can I ask you something?" The taller looked to him and didn't said a thing. For all he knew, Kurt could ask him all he wanted. He didn't even had to think he couldn't. "Why do you...like Quinn, even after all she did to you?" Kurt asked and his stepbrother had to admit he was really surprised with that question but non the less, he continued smiling to him, making Kurt really confused, and that was probably to say the least. He never understood how Finn could smile so much just by mentioning Quinn's name. It made no sense.

No sense at all. "Because I love her. No matter what she does I'll always love her." Kurt started biting his lower lip and then looked to his stepbrother. He still had feelings for Finn, but were more like brotherly feelings and not the ones he once had. "Even when I was with Rachel...I think I was with her just to forget about the fact I love Quinn." The smaller one just nodded and continued looking to his coffee. "Aren't you scared she'll hurt you again?" He asked. He felt Finn grabbing his left hand, making him look to the taller man's eyes. "I'll always forgive her..." Kurt's stepbrother took a deep breath and smiled. "I know forgiveness is something very hard...but everyone deserves it...even Puck."

Kurt's eyes became wide and he just felt he was going to chock when he heard that. Why was Finn saying that? "I heard what he told you...He wants to be forgiven. And he's being honest! I can see it." Kurt just continued looking down to his hands and didn't said a thing. So Finn believed the other jock. That didn't meant anything. Finn believed everyone and everything. For god's sake, he didn't even knew where babies came from! "Did you heard him say you wanted to jump into my pants as well?" Kurt asked with a small smirk on his face and this time it was Finn's turn to blush. He knew the taller man was still a little...let's say fragile when it came to the gay subject, but Kurt didn't minded. Finn apologized and was really honest about it, so he just ignored. Past was past. "I did...I had to admit, I thought about it for a second." Kurt opened his eyes widely but when he saw Finn laugh, he couldn't help but do the same. Finn was just making a joke to make him feel better and forget about everything...especially about Puck.

"I hate my life!" The jock said as he kicked a random pillow that was on the floor of him room. He couldn't stop thinking about what Kurt and Finn were doing at that moment! The two of them lived together for god's sake. And since it was so early he knew Kurt's dad and Finn's mom were no where to be seen! He was sure those two were going to make things...the kind of things that Puck wouldn't allow Finn to do. He didn't know why but he wouldn't. Just thinking about it made his stomach twist and he could swear he was going to throw up. "I'm going to kill you Finn! With my bare hands!" He couldn't believe he just said that. He couldn't believe he was thinking about killing his best friend! Not even when Quinn was pregnant with Beth he thought those things. He never got angry at Finn, but now that he was thinking about his fellow jock with Kurt, his blood started boiling and he could swear he was going to do something crazy if he didn't controlled himself. What was going on? Why he was acting like that? "Stupid Hummel! It's all your fault!"

He looked to the ceiling and took another deep breath. He could swear he was feeling something wrong with himself. He didn't know why, but the only thing he could think about was Kurt. The way Kurt almost cried when they were talking, the way their hands clearly fitted when they were holding each other, the way Kurt looked helpless when Puck was talking about forgiveness...Why did it affected him so much? Didn't made sense at all. But then again, Puck's life didn't made sense at all. He was just thankful his sister was spending the week at a friend's house and that his mother wasn't there. If she was, he wouldn't even have time to think. "What are you doing to me Hummel? I'm feeling like the most pathetic person in the whole world."

Again, Puck was even more confused than before. He was sure he was going mental and it was all Kurt's fault! It could only be his fault. No one else. "I'm a jackass...he hates me and it's my own fault." Puck whispered but stopped feeling sorry about himself when he heard his cell phone ringing. He grabbed it and didn't bothered to check the ID. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not at all. He just wanted to be on his little world, without being bothered. His own world when Kurt forgave him and everything was like a sea of roses. "What?" He asked rather angry but when he didn't received an answer, he found it rather weird, but before he could answer, he started hearing a fast breathing. "If Kurt knows I'm calling you, he'll kill me!" Finn? Why in the world was Finn calling him? Puck was sure his friend heard and saw everything what happened before.

"What the...Why are you calling me?" Puck asked and looked to his phone to be sure he wasn't getting delirious, was he? He didn't understood why Finn was calling him, especially because of what his best friend saw the jock do. "Don't talk, just listen!" Finn said, without sounding like an idiot or anything, and that was really something that didn't happened very often. "I'm going out with Mike and Artie. Kurt is going to be alone at least until...9PM. Our parents are going on a date." Puck raised a brow and looked to his phone once again, not sure enough if he was hearing the right words or not. "So? Why do I care?" Puck asked trying his best not to show he wanted Finn to say a couple of words. "Dude, I might be slow but I'm not stupid! I know you're dying to talk to him again!" He didn't want to admit, but Finn was right. He wanted to talk to Kurt again. He didn't know why, but he wanted to talk to the male diva, and he wanted more than he should probably. He looked down to his hands and started biting his lower lip.

"So, I'll let the door open so you can enter. He'll be on his room doing whatever he has to do. He won't even notice you!" Puck started to think he would look like a robber or a creepy stalker, but he also had to admit, the offer Finn was giving him was something he couldn't refuse. It was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. He didn't know why. "Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't wanted me close to him." Puck said and he heard a small laugh. "And I don't! But I also know how you'll creep after him if you don't talk to him. So I might allow it, right?" Finn asked and Puck nodded, even thought he knew his friend wasn't seeing a thing. "But if you do something, I'll pull out off your heart, show it to you, shove it inside again, and kill you." Puck never knew Finn could be so scary! He was probably learning a thing or two with Burt, no doubt there. Puck would never admit, but he was scared to dead of Kurt's father. he was sure everyone at the school was. The man was scary!

"Thanks..." Was the only thing Puck managed to say. "It's okay. Don't think I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for Kurt. He looks like shit, and it's all your fault." Again, Finn was right. It was his fault the fashionista had been so sad and crying at every single dark corner. It was his fault Kurt was losing his light, but he was sure he would change it and make everything alright again! Both hang up their phones and Puck saw what time it was. It was 7PM. He just had 2houts to talk with Kurt. And wasn't really 2hours since he had to go to the Hummel-Hudson house. But when he got there, what would he say? "Hey Kurt, I'm here to apologize again?" No, that wouldn't do! He knew the only way he would be forgiven was if the younger one believed he was being honest, and he was! He was being honest, but for Kurt to believe him, he knew he had to say something no one else, something that only he knew and no one else. Not even Finn. "...If I blow this opportunity, I'll jump from a building!"


	7. Chapter 7

Puck looked to the door without saying a word. He had no idea what he was suppose to do! He had a free pass from Finn to go inside the house and talk to Kurt, no interruptions at all. And that was exactly what he was going to do. He didn't care if the other didn't want to listen to him, he would say everything what he wanted without feeling remorse. He was sure that if he said all he wanted he would feel so much better, he would feel like he was walking on clouds, for sure and those stupid thoughts about Hummel would vanish. He would go back to be the same Noah Puckerman everyone knew and feared.

He opened the door and noticed that the house looked like it was completely empty. No noise. No noise at all. Was that even normal? Maybe Puck was too used to screams on his house that this kind of silence bothering him a little. "So...Finn said Hummel would be in his room, right?" He asked to himself while he closed the door behind him, not wanting to make noise. If he did, Kurt would probably hear and would get way scared and would call the police for sure, and Puck didn't want to go back to juvie, for sure.

Puck started walking slowly, not wanting to make any noise. Step by step, he knew he was getting closer to the room. He knew exactly where Hummel's room was, so he didn't had to worry about getting lost or anything. But then, he heard a small gasp and then a crash, behind him and he knew he got caught, he just hoped it was Burt. Of all people, it couldn't be Burt, or he would get killed. He started biting his lower lip and started wishing he just imagined everything. Nerves. It was his nerves that were making him like that. "What...What are you doing here?"

Puck slowly turned and looked to the shocked Kurt but wasn't moving. "The door was closed! Did you forced your entry?" The male diva asked and looked to Puck who was trying his best to remain his badass self, but failing miserably. He didn't know why, but every time he was with Kurt he couldn't be a badass and he couldn't call himself a stud. He felt..normal! And he hated! He hated to be normal, he hated to feel so hopeless. That wasn't Puck at all. It was someone else. "No. Finn..." He made a pause and looked to Kurt. "He called me and told me you would be alone tonight, and he told me to come so...he left the door open so I could come" Kurt didn't know what to say. It sounded like something from a movie, but then again, it was Finn. He believed everything Puck said because he knew Finn would do something like that, especially after the talk they had. He could still hear his stepbrother saying that even Puck deserved forgiveness.

"Puck, let's not start this again. Just leave and I'll pretend I believe your words and you can die happy!" Kurt said with a neutral tone but the other one wouldn't have it. He didn't wanted to do things that way. For the first time in his life, he wanted to do things the right way, and that was something he never thought he would admit to himself. "No. I'm going to stay here and you'll listen!" The smaller had to admit he was surprised to hear something like that coming from Puck. He wanted to tell the other to leave, but a part of him also wanted to hear everything what the jock had to say. "...Fine..." Kurt said, giving up. He made sign to Puck, so the taller would follow him, both ignoring the broken glass on the floor.

Puck seat on a chair in the kitchen and Kurt seat in front of him, the only thing between them was the table, nothing else. An awkward silence took over the two. Puck looked down to his hands and Kurt just looked around the kitchen and didn't said a word at all. What could he say? He didn't know what the jock wanted, he didn't know where they were going with everything. "When I say I'm sorry, I'm really sorry..for everything I've done to you!" Puck said but he raised his hand, not allowing Kurt to speak. He was going to say everything! He was going to say everything that was making his heart so heavy. "I don't know why I bully you! I really don't, but I admit...I..I enjoy more than I should!"

Kurt continued listening to every word, not even blinking. He thought the so known badass would say something incredibly unpleasant, but when he heard Puck being so...calm with his words, Kurt just managed to stay there and listen. "I never meant to make you cry. I never meant to make you suffer like that. And I honestly never meant you to be scared." Puck couldn't hide the fact he was nervous. His voice was cracking and he just hoped the smaller didn't noticed it at all. He wanted to remain the badass he always was, but damn it! Kurt was making it so hard for him.

"Puck" the smaller called and the Jock looked at him with those hazel eyes that made Kurt's insides twist every single time. "I want to believe you so bad." He admitted and the jock's heart skipped a beat. He was sure he was going to have an heart attack and he wasn't so sure if it was good or bad. "Then why don't you? I mean, I came all the way here to beg you for forgiveness! Why can't you?" He asked and Kurt took a deep breath. He already knew Puck would ask him something like that. Of course he would. Who wouldn't? "I...Every time I look at you...I feel I can't be myself...I don't know why!" Puck couldn't hear anything anymore. He got up and went next to the smaller man and grabbed his hand. And this time it wasn't in a forceful way. It was so gentle, so warm that Kurt couldn't help but fell safe. How could he feel scared and safe of the same person at the same time?

The jock took a deep breath and looked straight into Kurt's deep blue eyes. "What must I do so you can forgive me?" The fashionista started biting his lower lip and didn't know what to say. He just continued looking to Puck and felt something so warm inside him, something he never felt before. Something that he was honestly...liking. Maybe a little too much. More than he should. But it was stronger than him. He couldn't help it. It just happened. "I don't know. If I knew, I would tell you..." Kurt said and couldn't help but smirk. Puck just couldn't help to smirk back. What could he do? Seeing Kurt being like that next to him was something incredibly rare or maybe it was something that never happened before. They stood in complete silence again and didn't said anything. They just continued looking to each other, until Puck decided he had to speak before he went insane.

"...What if I told you something that no one else knows?" Kurt had to admit he was rather surprise to hear something like that. He looked to Puck and he could swear he was seeing someone else in front of him and not the Jock he was used to see. "Would that be enough for you to forgive me?" Puck asked with his smirk gone, his voice completely serious and sure of himself. And the jock was never sure of himself. Not even when he was flirting with all those women. He actually would never feel anything when he was with them. But with Kurt? He was feeling so many things that he wasn't so sure he was ready for. "Like a secret?" The smaller asked and Puck nodded. "Something that even Finn doesn't know?" Kurt asked and again, the jock continued nodding. "I'm sure if he knows, he'll won't talk to me without feeling nervous." That sounded rather familiar to Kurt. He couldn't help but raise a brow and looked straight into Puck's eyes, wanting to be sure he was being honest.

"Are you gay?" Kurt asked almost laughing, amused with the idea of the jock being gay and for some hood reason, Kurt started imagining the taller dancing and singing to show-tunes, something he knew the other would never do, but non the less it was something really funny. "No...but close enough." Kurt stopped smiling when he heard that. His eyes went wide and he didn't know what to say. "...I..I'm...I wouldn't say bi, but I'm not straight either." Kurt continued looking at him without saying a word. He just continued staring and he could feel his brain freeze. "I know you don't believe someone can be bi..." He spoke before Kurt could say the exact same thing. He really didn't believed that someone could like men and women at the same time. For Kurt it was just being gay or straight. Nothing else.

Puck continued smirking. "I just happen to like a guy." He started and Kurt continued listening to everything loud and clear, not wanting to interrupt something like that, especially since this was basically...gold! "I like a guy, but I still like women...I just really, really like him!" Puck said and Kurt couldn't help but smile and looked at him. "It sounds like you're in love." Hearing this, the jock's eyes went a little wider when he realized he wasn't hearing things. Did he felt love or was just a small a crush? He didn't even knew it. He was just so confused. "I don't know...I usually just feel hate." Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart beating a little faster. He didn't know why, He just continued listening and nothing else. "You should tell him." Puck nodded and looked to the smaller man. He knew it. He knew he should tell but at the same time he didn't wanted to admit it.

"I will never tell him" Puck said and Kurt couldn't help but question himself even more. He wanted to know why the jock would never tell the guy he liked him. "Why not?" Kurt asked very curious and looked to Puck with wondering eyes. "Because I'm a coward and he deserves better than me." The Jock made a pause and looked to Kurt with a small smile. "Remember? I'm trash. Just like you said."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm an idiot!" Puck said and got up from the kitchen table. It was 12AM already, and he couldn't sleep at all. He had no idea why he said the things he did to Kurt. It just happened. And the worst was, he seriously couldn't believe he liked a guy! He didn't even realized it until he said it to the other gleek. What was he thinking? Or better, why wasn't he thinking when he said things like that. "What do I do know?" He asked himself and he went upstairs to his room, trying his best not to make any noise. He didn't wanted his little sister to wake up. She had a bad day at school and he didn't want to make it worst. Sarah had to rest and forget about her problems while Puck had to come up with a solution to make his disappear forever.

"I can't say 'Hey Hummel, guess what, the guy I was talking you about is in fact you!' He'll kill me!" Puck said to himself while he opened his bedroom door. He closed it behind him and them he started taking off his shirt so he could get ready to seat on the bed and looked to his window. He didn't know what to do! He was starting to get nervous for no reason and he was sure he was going to be insane if he didn't do anything to stop his brain from thinking so much about it. "What do I do?" He asked to himself, not knowing the answer himself.

"Do what?" He heard. Looking to his door, Puck saw his little sister holding her teddy bear and looking at him with those puppy eyes that she only used when she was scared about something. "You should be sleeping." Puck said with a warm smile and made sign for his sister to come next to him. She gave small steps and then she seat next to him, trying her best not to look scared. She was a Puckerman. And a Puckerman never showed fear, no matter how they wanted. Puck wanted to ask why his sister was still awake, but he could see Sarah didn't want to talk about it. "...What do you have to do?" She asked and Puck started caressing her hair. "...If I knew, I would tell you."

He answered honestly and he knew Sarah wasn't happy with the answer she got, but didn't said a word about it. At least not for the 2 following seconds."Is it about that Kurt Hummel?" She asked with her innocent eyes and Puck raised a brow and happy that his skin complex would hide the blush he was certain he had at that exact moment. "And how would you know that?" Sarah smiled and and looked to her brother, forgetting why she was scared in the first place. And Puck knew that smile. He knew that smile perfectly. "You say his name while you're sleeping!"She said happily and Puck could feel his face burn and he just wished he had a hole so he could hide and never come back. "You little rascal...you've been spying on me?"

Puck asked and Sarah pouted, shocking her head. "No...You just say his name really loud..." She explained and the older man just smiled at his little sister, not wanting to show how embarrassed he was. "You like him?" She asked and Puck just managed to look at her, not being able to say a word. Did he liked Kurt? "Does he like you? Are you going out? Did you kissed him? Are you boyfriends?" Sarah asked really happy and Puck didn't understood how his little sister could be that happy about her own brother having something with a guy! Didn't she cared about it? "Sarah...he's a guy.." He said and his sister looked at him with a blank expression, not getting what her brother was saying. "So?"

She asked still confused and he raised a brow. "You don't care?" Puck asked and Sarah shock her head and continued smiling. "If he likes you and you like him, it's all I care!" He couldn't believe his little sister, Sarah, was saying it was okay Noah Puckerman to be dating a guy! His sister was smarter than he thought. "So, you'll go on a date?" She asked and he smiled. "I should ask shouldn't I?" Sarah nodded and continued showing her bright smile. "You know...you'll like him a lot...He's like one of those Princess on your books...but much better.

Kurt couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't ignore those words inside his head. Puck liked someone. Not someone, he liked another guy! Who was he? Why wouldn't the jock confess? Was he ashamed of something? Was he ashamed of liking a man? No, he actually looked like he loved the idea of loving someone of the same sex. So what was his problem? It didn't made sense, at all and that was making Kurt think more than he should. Something inside Kurt didn't felt right. He didn't liked the idea of Puck liking someone else. "What am I thinking? Someone else? He can like anyone he wants!" He whispered but even like that, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Was the guy a jock? Was the guy smart? Was he tall, smart, handsome?

Was he...better than Kurt? "What the hell am I thinking? I don't care! I don't care about anything!" Kurt said closing his eyes, not even noticing his voice was rather high, making possible for every person in the house to listen to him. Hopefully everyone would ignore him, thinking he was having one of his normal attacks and nothing more. "I'm going crazy." He whispered to himself and looked to the ceiling. He had no idea why but the only thing he could think of was how different the Puck that had told him everything, that had been so honest to the Puck from school. What was he suppose to do? The differences were there and it was impossible for him to see it. He was just so confused. A part of him was liking the new Puck so much he was starting to get scared about it. This Puck made him smile and made him feel butterflies on his stomach and he loved it so much. "He's so different now..What should I do?"

He asked himself and then he couldn't help but smiling a little as he remembered the way the jock smiled to him while they were talking. And he could sweat Puck was going to kiss him before he left, but in the end he didn't, and Kurt could swear the jock looked disappointed."You're smiling because of Puck or because or something else?" Hearing this, Kurt looked to the door and he saw Finn smirking at him. He tried to hide his blush, but because of his white skin, he failed miserably. What was he suppose to do? "I'm thinking about a pair of pants I saw the other day!" Kurt lied and Finn just smiled even more when he heard it. "Are those pants called 'Noah Puckerman' and they are of a Jewish brand?"

The taller one asked as he seat on a small chair in front of Kurt's bed. He couldn't help but smile as he saw how embarrassed the smaller one was. Finn always knew how bad Kurt was when he tried to hide his emotions. He couldn't hide when he was mad, he couldn't hide when he was happy and above all, he couldn't hide when he was in love. That was something that Finn knew rather too well."Why are you asking? I thought you didn't liked to talk about me liking other guys." Kurt said and Finn couldn't help but smile even more. He knew his stepbrother was right, but they were family now. He had to stop his homophobic ways before it was too late and he would ruin everything between him and Kurt.

And he seriously wanted to make things better. "You're my brother..." Was the only thing Finn said and Kurt didn't know what to say after that. He just looked to Finn and didn't know what to say. He was surprised with the answer he got. "I still think Puck likes you." Finn said and Kurt started feeling those butterflies on his stomach. What was wrong with him? And why in the world did the taller one said a thing about it? It didn't made sense at all, and since when would Kurt like him? Not even in a million years! They weren't even friends, why would there be feelings between the two? It was something impossible! It was easier to win the lottery than something involving Puck and friendship together!

"He doesn't like me!" Kurt said and Finn just raised a brow and looked at him without saying a word. He got up and walked around the room before he seat next to Kurt on the bed. "I'm just going to say this once...not because of you, but because of him! I'm still pissed at him you know." The smaller nodded and looked to Finn with his blue eyes. "I know he likes you. If he didn't, he would never come here and beg you for forgiveness." Finn started and the male diva looked at him with a questioning look. "He's doing that so he can live with his conscience..." Kurt said and then he felt Finn caressing his shoulder. "Puck doesn't give a damn about his conscience." Finn said and smiled like he always did. "Then it must have another explanation!" Kurt was trying to keep his mind away from Puck, but the harder he did, the worst it got. "You honestly don't believe that...do you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt started taking the books he needed from his locker and he was so distracted on his own little world he didn't even noticed the tall figure next to him. "Hi." As soon he heard that voice, the male diva could feel a small blush on his face and couldn't help but feel those but familiar butterflies. He was just feeling them because he was remembering the talk he had with Finn, nothing else. It wasn't because he liked Puck or had any kind of feelings for him! Of course not. That would never happen right? "...H...H..Hi!" Kurt managed to say, still not looking to the jock. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen to the other football players saw Puck, the stud, talking to him like that, like they were friends. It seemed only he was worried about that because Puck seemed really comfortable about it and didn't seemed to care about the random stares they were getting from the students.

But then again, they could think Puck was threatening the smaller man and telling him not to make a reaction or else he would suffer."Are you alright Hummel? You look...flushed." Puck said rather amused and just by hearing that the smaller blushed even harder but tried his best to hide it. Knowing the jock, he knew he was dense to the point not to being able to see the difference between a flush when a person was sick or embarrassed. "I'm fine! It was probably the sun who burned my face." Kurt said, and he knew that explanation was the best he could come up with and he also knew the taller would believe him since he knew how sensitive Kurt's skin was. Especially because Puck saw what a small hand pressure did to the smaller man's writs. "So...why are you here?" Asked the fashionista as he grabbed the last book and closed his locker. He saw the jock lose his smile and look away.

What was wrong? Maybe he saw Karosfsky and now was doing everything not to look like he was talking to the gay kid. Kurt looked around but he didn't saw anyone. He just saw an empty hall, with no one there. So why was the jock behaving like that? "I was wondering...do you...wanna do something..after school?" Kurt had to admit he was surprised with what he just heard and those butterflies transformed into something bigger and even more annoying. Should he say yes or should he say no and leave like nothing happened? He continued looking to the older man and the words wouldn't come out. He just managed to stare and nothing would come out and that was making Puck rather nervous and think he just got rejected. "Sure!" That came out a little too high and desperate than Kurt wanted.

It was stronger than him and when Puck listened to it, a small smirk crossed his face and he just continued staring to Kurt and his unbelievable red cheeks. He had to admit, Kurt looked incredibly cute, and that was something really hard. "W...What do you...want to do?" The diva asked and Puck just smiled. "I was thinking about just go to my house and hang out...my sister is dying to meet you." Puck answered and Kurt nodded while smiling. "Have you spoken about me to her?" The smaller asked and he could swear he saw the jock blushing when he heard it. Did he spoke about him to his little sister? Did he said something? Really? "...something like that." He wouldn't admit he had been saying Kurt's name while he was sleeping! How embarrassing would that be? It was like suicide!

Or at least something remotely close, at least like that. "And I might have told her you would give her a make over." Kurt's eyes went wide when he payed attention to the older. Was he serious? Did Puck promised a thing like that to his little sister without talking to him first? It wasn't like Kurt was offended, no. He really liked the idea of changing someone's look, but still! He liked to be warned first. "You did what?" Kurt asked and he raised a brow but Puck tried to ignore that look. "She's 11years old. She likes to put some make up, changing hair cuts...she wants one for so long...and she deserves at least one thing that makes her smile." Kurt didn't know what to say after that. It was no secret that Puck would do anything for his sister, but even so, the soprano had to admit he was surprised with those words.

"...Fine! I'm just going to do it because I like children!" The jock couldn't help but smile a little when he heard it. "And besides she's your sister. She can give me blackmail material." When the jock noticed Kurt wasn't joking about it, he started feeling panic. That was no good. Sarah knew more about his dirty little secrets than anyone in the world! And if she opened her mouth to Kurt, he was dead! Absolutely dead! Kurt would never want to talk to him ever again. And he knew Sarah would love Kurt as soon as she saw him! She wouldn't let him go! And she would probably want to adopt him or make him her new toy. "No...he's mine..." Puck didn't even realized what he just said, and when he did, he felt like punching himself. What was he thinking? Kurt was not a toy and wasn't his for sure. "So...let's go?"

The younger asked and Puck just nodded. Both walked outside and while Kurt walked towards his car, the jock walked towards his. "We can meet at my house...I still have to pick up Sarah." Kurt just looked at him and didn't know how to answer. He couldn't let his precious Navigator there, could he? It was his baby, it was one of the most precious things to him and he couldn't let it there. "We can go on my car if you like...I don't mind giving you a ride." What was he thinking? He never gave a ride to anyone, except for Mercedes. And now he was offering a ride to the guy who made him suffer for so long? What was going through his mind? He couldn't be thinking straight. He was dreaming, and was probably a nightmare. "Sure...she'll love your car."

They finally picked up Sarah and now were going to the Puckerman's house and while they were going there, Sarah wouldn't stop talking about how pretty Kurt was and didn't compared to what Puck had told her. "What have you told her about me Puckerman?" Kurt asked with a smirk on his face and was sure Puck was embarrassed. He just couldn't see because he had to pay attention to the road. "He said you were prettier than the princess on my fairy tale books!" Sarah said before Puck could even think about answering and that just made Puck even more embarrassed.

Why was his sister so honest? She couldn't keep secrets, at least not secrets that meant he would come out looking like an idiot. It was a matter of time before she started talking about things she shouldn't and it was a matter of time for Kurt to laugh and call him a freak. Freak...something he had been called since he joined Glee. He didn't regretted, he really didn't but sometimes he asked himself what was the point. What was the point to be in a place where the teacher just cared about two people there?

He had to admit, even if he didn't liked Mercedes that much, he admitted she was way better than Berry and he never understood why Mr. Shue never gave Kurt a solo, or at least small hopes about it! It was always Finn and Berry! Puck was so tired of it. And he wanted to sing so bad, but because the Spanish teacher just cared about his golden couple, he would just play his guitar and ignore what happened around him. "Noah...Noah!" He woke up from his little world when he heard his sister talking. "...You were ignoring me..." She said and pouted, a little hurt.

"What? Of course not. I was just thinking!" He said, assuring Sarah that he would never ignore her. He didn't even knew why she would think something like that. "Were you thinking about why you got a nipple ring?" She turned her head to look at Kurt who seemed a little distant. "You know he got it Kurt?" Sarah asked and the soprano just said no with his head. He could see her smiling and smiled bad, not knowing what was going on. "Sarah, don't!" Puck spoke, his voice sounding rather nervous. Now Kurt wanted to know what was behind it. He always thought the jock did it so he could feel even more like a stud. "He did it so he could make the man of his dreams notice him and he cried for 1whole week!"

Sarah continued smiling, like nothing was going on and didn't noticed her brother wishing he would die and the shocked face from the diva. "He just said it while sleeping. Noah speaks a lot when he sleeps!" She continued talking, not even paying attention to her brother. She was just focused on Kurt. Just him. "Really? What does he say?" Kurt asked really interested and with a quick look he saw how Puck looked like he was ready to jump from the car and die. "One time he started crying saying he was no good for anyone...but one time it was really funny! He started saying your name and asking for more and he asked f-" Before she could continue, her brother interrupted her and glared at her and didn't allowed her even to complain about being cut off before she could continue telling about that...embarrassing episode.

"Okay, it's enough for today right? Hummel doesn't need to know everything!" Puck said and when he looked to Kurt, he saw the fashionista blushing but trying his best to smile. Sarah on other hand looked like she was about to cry when she heard it. She wanted to keep talking with Kurt, and what best way to talk him than revealing her brother's deep, darkest secrets? "...Why do you call him Hummel? You call him Kurt every time you're alone!" She said rather mad but when she was about to keep talking, the car stopped.

They finally got to the Puckerman's house, and Puck couldn't be happier. For the first time he really thanked god for saving him. "Sarah, why don't you go open the door?" He asked and Sarah just ignored him. "Kurt, you want to see my dresses? I've a pink one!" She said and Kurt smiled to her. He nodded and told her he would be delighted to, and as soon as he did it, Sarah stole the keys from Puck's hands and went to open the door so she could get the dresses at the speed of light. While she did it, both teens got out of the car and couldn't deny the awkward silence that was between the two. Puck was giving a really bad curse to Sarah at that moment. "So...you call me Kurt while you sleep?" The jock knew Kurt didn't wanted to ask that, but he didn't said a thing. He just nodded and bot continued walking towards the door.

"...When are you going to call me Kurt in real life?" The soprano asked as he stepped inside the house. He heard the door close and then he saw the jock walk pass him. He hated when people didn't answer, so without thinking he grabbed the strong arm, stopping Puck from walking. Puck turned his body and now was looking at Kurt's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. He gave a couple steps forward and before he knew it, he could feel Kurt's hot breath against his face and Kurt was feeling Puck's. Either of them knew how it happened, but they were inches apart.

One of them just needed to make a small move and they would be kissing. "So?" Kurt asked, with a long breath that made Puck shiver from head to toe. "As soon you call me Noah..." He answered and couldn't deny the smirk Kurt gave him made him go crazy. He started to move a little closer and when he saw the soprano close his eyes, he felt it was the invitation he need, but fate had a thing called 'let's fuck everything for Noah Puckerman.' so, as soon they were almost brushing their lips, fate decided to kick him on the gut. "KURT KURT! Look look!" They pulled away and tried not to look as embarrassed as they were. If it wasn't for Sarah they would be kissing...and they would probably love it..more than they should.


	10. Chapter 10

Either of them knew what happened. The last thing they remembered was being called by Sarah so Kurt could see her dresses. Puck couldn't believe it. They were almost kissing! If it wasn't for her, they would be kissing, and knowing himself like he did, Puck was sure it would end up with both naked in his bed or at least making out on the hall scaring his little sister for life.

Or maybe not. He loved Sarah but he had to admit, his little sister could be really weird when she wanted, and she seemed to love the idea of her brother dating another guy. But anyways, why did Puck felt pissed that he was interrupted? It didn't made sense at all. He just knew that being able to touch Kurt the way he did, made electricity travel through his body and he was sure he never felt something like that. And it felt so good that he couldn't stop imagining how he would feel if he held Kurt really tightly on his arms or if he kissed him.

"What the hell am I thinking? I'm going mad!" Puck whispered to himself and gave his full attention to Sarah who was right now on Kurt's lap, enjoying the new hair style she was getting. Her long curls were more defined and showing off her incredibly pretty face. The Puckerman's were known for being a family with very bad male role models, but also because of their amazing looks. Men or women, if they had the Puckerman gene, they would be blessed with looks that would make anyone around melt and envy. "Noah, you like my new hair?" She asked smiling while Kurt continued taking care of her brown curls.

Puck gave a small smile and seat in front of his little sister and tried his best not to look to Kurt. It would be too awkward. He was sure of it. "You look amazing." He said and Sarah smiled even more when she heard it. For her, receiving a compliment for Puck meant she really did looked good. "Of course she does." Kurt said with a smile that Puck couldn't help but stare at. He just looked to the fashionista and didn't said a thing, until Kurt felt an intense gaze on him. He stopped touching Sarah's hair for a second and looked back to Puck, their eyes connecting and if it wasn't awkward before, it was now.

"She does look really good." Puck said offering the soprano a small smile. "It's not hard for her...After all, she looks like her big brother." Kurt didn't even payed attention to what he said until he saw the smirk on Puck's face. A compliment was a compliment no matter who said it. And even if they weren't friends, they could be civil with each other, right? "I bet with your magic hands, anything can look good." The jock said in a low tone making Kurt blush a little but he did his best to remain serious.

He would not allow himself to think about what happened between him and Puck 2hours ago! Nothing happened! They just talked, nothing else happened! It was just a talk. Nothing else. "And I bet you can make wonders with those hands too..." was Kurt's imagination or was Puck going into a direction he shouldn't? Especially in front of a child! He couldn't say sex related things in front of Sarah! She would be traumatized the poor girl!

But then again, Puck and Santana probably scared Sarah's precious eyes way back. She probably knew more than a normal 11year old should. A silence took over the room and the only thing they could hear was the small brush on Sarah's hair and nothing else."Noah says all the time that you are like a princess!" Sarah said while playing with her doll and not enjoying the sudden silence. She wanted her brother and Kurt to talk. She didn't wanted them to be in complete silence. "Sarah...you shouldn't make up things..." Puck said while looking to his sister, his eyes begging her to shut up and not talk about that. She couldn't! She wouldn't!

"I'm not making up! You said to me he was like a porcelain doll and you were afraid to break and if you did, you would die!" She did! She really did said it, and Puck just wished he had a really deep hole so he could hide and never see civilization again. Or at least, not Kurt. It was too embarrassing to look at the soprano right now! "Sarah.." He warned again but she just ignored. She turned and looked right into Kurt's blue eyes, making him rather uncomfortable. "He calls you Kurt all the time when he's sleeping and he told me he wanted to d-" Before she could continue, he grabbed his little sister and placed her on his lap. "Sarah, I think Hummel got it!" He said and then cursed himself for calling Kurt by his last name. He promised himself, after their little talk, he would call him Kurt, and not Hummel. But then again, old habits die hard. "Why do you call him Hummel? His name is Kurt!"

Puck raised a brow. In a hour is sister became a mini Kurt! Was that even possible? Then again, the soprano was exactly what his sister liked. He looked like he had came out of a fairy tale, he had perfect hair and perfect skin, he liked her dresses and knew how to make her hair like she wanted. So how could she not become attached to Kurt? It was something impossible. "It's okay Sarah. It doesn't bother me." It did bother him, but he wouldn't say that to her, would he? Kurt was better than that. He looked to Puck and the jock did the same, their eyes connecting again. "I'm sorry..." Puck said and Kurt just blushed a little. "It's okay...Like I said, it doesn't bother me..."

"It does bother you! It always bothered you!" The Jock sounded a little angry with himself but Kurt didn't said a word. He just looked to Puck and as soon he opened his mouth to speak, he closed it again. Puck noticed it and raised a brow. "If you're going to say something witty, just do it. Don't stop yourself just because my sister is here." Kurt didn't know what to say after it. He was so distracted by god knows what that he just was surprised with what he heard. "I'm not going to say something witty! Why do you always think I'm going to say something to make you feel bad?"

Puck looked to Kurt and couldn't help but glare when he heard those words. "Because it's what you do! C 'mon Hummel, are you going to say you don't feel scared every time I touch you?" They just looked to each other, not understanding why they were like that. "It's not my fault I'm scared! You were the one who gets off by bullying me!" Puck started biting his lower lip and didn't know what to say. They forgot completely Sarah was there and she seemed to be caring about that fight way too much to even talk. "Don't make it sound like I'm some kind of monster or psycho!" In a minute they were almost flirting, but now they were fighting? That only proved they weren't meant to be friends or even civil with each other.

Sarah looked to the two and raised her brows. "Kiss!" She said with a very serious tone making both men wake up from their trance and look at her with confused looks. "What?" They asked at the same time and she just looked a little bit hopeless. "...my friend says when her brother and his girlfriend fight they kiss to make up...you should do the same!" She looked to Puck and her brother just stared at her not knowing what to say. He just looked to her and then to the soprano next to him.

Could things get even worst than they already were? Puck was starting to think they were getting along, but it seemed it was just a dream."..It's time for you to go to bed...say goodbye to Hummel and go brush your teeth..." She just pouted and walked towards Kurt. The soprano gave Sarah a goodnight kiss and told her he would be back to help her make a new dress so she could wear at school. Puck walked with her upstairs, leaving Kurt alone in the living room, but just for a little while. It didn't even gave him enough to think about what just happened and why he was feeling so crushed by having such a small, pointless fight. He didn't know why but made him feel so bad and he didn't know what he should say to Puck. Should he apologize or should he say it was the jock's fault they started fighting in front of Sarah.

"Hey..." Kurt looked up and he saw Puck seating in front of him. He could see how tense the taller was, but he didn't understood why. Why would he be tense? "...hey..." Kurt said again and continued looking down his hands not managing to look right into Puck's eyes. He wanted to look to him, but he couldn't. It was like something inside him told he shouldn't look because if he did, he wouldn't be able to talk at all.

Puck on the other hand just pulled his chair closer and their knees were now touching. Without wasting any time, he grabbed Kurt's hands and with his right hand, he placed it under the soprano's chin, so they could look at each other. They were unbelievable close, perhaps even closer than they were hours ago. "I'm sorry I said what I did..." Puck said and Kurt could feel his heart skip a beat when he heard it. What was happening to him? "..Me too...I shouldn't have said those things, especially in front of your sister."

"Let's not talk about my sister...not now!" Kurt had to admit that hearing that made him even more curious about what was going inside Puck's mind. He would give anything to know what the older was thinking in that exact moment. "What do you want to talk about then?" Kurt almost whimpered when he felt the jock let go of his hands and wrapping his left arm around his waist. He was sure that a little more, and he would be on his lap. "Us...I want to talk about us!" Puck said with a very serious tone and Kurt could feel his cheeks burning when he heard it. What was going on? Was he dreaming?

Was he in a coma? Because everything that was happening looked like it came from a Twilight zone."There's no us Puck." The soprano said with a very serious tone and the jock just glared and him, making his grip around the small waist even tighter. "There is! You just don't want to see it!" He made a pause and took a deep, long breath. "I know you felt it...before Sarah interrupted us! You felt it...you wanted me to kiss you!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm a teen gay boy! I want to kiss every good looking guy I see."

"Lies!" Puck said with the same serious tone. "Kurt...please...I want you so bad...can't you see it?" The soprano felt his heart stop. What did he just heard? Puck wanted him? Since when? What was happening? Now he was more sure than before that he was seriously hill and was having hallucinations and that when he woke up, he would get a very cold slushy on his face like every single day. "Since when?" Kurt asked. "What?" the jock as a little confused with the sudden question. "Just answer! Since when do you want me?" Puck held the other a little closer and brushed his lips on the soft, pale skin that only Kurt had. "Since I saw you...I just used bullying to-" Before he could continue, he felt something incredibly soft and perfect against his lips. He couldn't believe it. Was Kurt, Kurt Hummel kissing him?

He was, and it was even better than he thought. Puck closed his eyes and kissed back. Those cherry lips felt beyond anything Puck wanted or had dreamed about. It was like they were made to fit Puck's. They were like velvet and tasted like strawberry. It was such an innocent kiss and Puck couldn't believe he was feeling so much with such a small peck. It wasn't a passionate kiss like he was used to. It wasn't the kind of kiss he was used to have with the Cheerios and with his MILF's. It was a thousands times better! It was so pure, so perfect. Everything he needed, everything he wanted.

But unfortunately, as soon the kiss started, it stopped. Puck didn't had enough time to enjoy the kiss at all. "Damn it!" Kurt whispered and that actually made the jock feel like crap. Why did the soprano said that after kissing him? "You know...saying. damn it after kissing me isn't that good for my ego!" Kurt just slapped him on the arm and then wrapped his arms around the jock's neck, making Puck even more confused. "Kurt?" He asked confused but had to admit he was liking the hug way too much. "I was hoping I wouldn't feel anything at all...but because of you I felt more than I wanted!" Puck just smiled and held him back, not being able to hide the smile. "I hate you..." Kurt said and the other continued smiling and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I like you too..." They didn't know what was going to happen now. But one thing Kurt was sure of...it would be a complete roller-coaster and they wouldn't be able to stop it, no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt seat, waiting for the other glee members to show up. Like always he was the first and was sure the others would just come a second before Mr. Schue. Some things never changed. And some changed so much he couldn't even believe they were real. Kurt couldn't still believe what happened between him and Puck, or as he called the jock now Noah. What was he thinking? Why did he kissed him? And why did it felt so right? It shouldn't. It should feel bad, it should feel horrible! Kurt should feel disgusted with it and swear he was about to die, but nothing like that happened. Instead he felt his whole body shiver and his body wanted, needed more! Luckily, he had managed not to see Puck or Mercedes the whole day.

He knew he looked like he was day dreaming, and if his best friend saw it, she would demand an explanation and wouldn't leave him alone until she got what she wanted. And what was Kurt was suppose to do? Say 'Guess what 'Cedes! I kissed the nr1 bully, and both of us enjoyed it way too much!' No. He couldn't say something like that. She would have an heart attack and would probably kill Puck with just a look. "I'm in deep trouble!" He whispered to himself, looking down to his hands. He was so distracted he didn't even noticed a tall figure entering the choir room. "er...Hello?"

He looked up and saw what it looked like the new jock in school. "Hi." Kurt said and he saw a small smile on the blondie's face. He had to admit, he was very good looking. Tall, probably had the perfect body under those baggy clothes and his smile was to die for. No doubt, Kurt's type. "This is the Glee room right?" He asked and Kurt nodded smiling as well. His mind was now completely off Puck and what happened that night. "It is...are you coming here to slushy me?" Kurt asked, trying sound amused but deep inside he was scared that could happen. "No no! I'm the new member...Finn asked me to join...and here I am!"

"My stepbrother told you to join Glee? You probably are really good at dancing or singing...or both." Kurt said at the same time the football player walked towards him. "You're Kurt? Finn told me about you." Now Kurt was sure something was up. Since when did Finn talked about him to other people? It wasn't that normal. Usually, when Finn talked about Kurt it meant he was having a gay freak out and would probably say he had nothing to do with the Hummel family. What was he suppose to think? Finn had changed, sure, but not that much! "Oh really? Bad things I suppose..."

The blond man seat next to Kurt and just continued showing his shinning smile and didn't said a thing. He just started laughing and didn't said a word making Kurt think he was right with what he said. "On the contrary. He just said you were the coolest guy here." The soprano's eyes almost popped when he heard it. "Didn't he had a huge freak out when he was talking about me?" Kurt asked and the other shook his head. "Nope. Should he?" He asked and Kurt rolled his eyes and gave him one of his famous looks not really amused with what was happening.

"He usually freaks out when I say something about boys...anything at all!" Kurt answered and the other just nodded, understanding his words. "...He told you I'm gay didn't he?" The soprano asked and the other nodded with a smile. Was normal that a person would smile that much? Or maybe this guy had his facial muscles completely paralyzed and now he couldn't stop smiling like that. He just looked to Kurt and the soprano raised a brow. "He did. Why, should it bother me?" He asked and Kurt nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. All guys in that school had at least one big gay freak out. At least one. After all, Kurt was the only gay kid at the McKinley High, probably a rare specie in Lima! The more he thought, he was sure about it.

Well...Puck didn't freaked out about him being gay. And he even admitted he was bi. That was the closest thing Kurt would possibly get in Lima. But why in the world was he thinking about the jock while he had that blond god right next to him? Why couldn't he stop thinking about the kiss, why couldn't he stop thinking about those arms around his waist, that made him feel so safe about everything, that made him forget about all his problems? And why in the world couldn't he stop thinking about Puck's words? They did made him feel secure, they did made him feel a little special and above all, those words made Kurt feel wanted, for the first time on his life. But why? Why did he felt something with that kiss? He couldn't...he shouldn't!

"Kurt...Kurt? Are you listening to me?" The blond man asked, waving his hand in front of Kurt who almost jumped when he started paying attention to the other. "Sorry...you were saying?" He asked with his best smile. "I was saying I don't care if you're gay or not. Doesn't bother me at all." Kurt's eyes opened widely and he could swear a small blush was crossing his cheeks. Was this guy for real? Didn't he cared Kurt was gay? Was he an angel? Was he the prince charming Kurt wanted for so long? No. He wouldn't fall for another straight guy! He wouldn't! It was enough what happened with Finn and he didn't wanted something like that to happen again. "You're cute." Kurt asked and he could feel his jaw fall on the floor when he heard it. "What? Can't I give you a compliment?"

The blond one asked and the soprano just continued with his mouth wide open, not knowing what to say. "Straight guys don't tell gay guys they are cute." Kurt said, trying to compose himself, but then he saw the same shining smile as before and he couldn't help but blush a little. He was feeling the same as he would feel with Puck. When he was with Puck, his heart would almost jump from his chest and he could sweat he was going to die of happiness. And again, why was he thinking about Puck?

Why was he still thinking about him? It didn't made sense. They just kissed. It was a small kiss, that felt more than that, but it was only that. They weren't together and they weren't a couple at all. So Kurt should stop thinking about him and act like nothing happened. "Who said I'm straight?" The other asked with an amused tone making the soprano almost fall from his chair. So...this blond god wasn't straight? Really? It was way too good to be true! "I'm Sam." He says and Kurt just smiled to him, but what came after, made his heart stop and think he was really dreaming about all of this"...Wanna go out after school?"

Puck couldn't hide the goofy smile on his face. No matter how many insults he got that day, nothing would bring him down. He just woke up with this good mood that he just wanted to show it to the world. And why? Because he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he had with Kurt. It was so much more than he thought it would be. It was like he had won the lottery or something like that, but at the same time it wasn't remotely close to it! Just thinking about it made his heart jump and he couldn't wait to see Kurt again. He couldn't wait to see Kurt and held him like he did that night. He also had to remember he should get his sister a new toy or dress. After all, it was thanks to her the two of them even managed to get together. "Well...we aren't together, but we'll!" He said to himself.

He continued walking and then his eyes caught the glee girls around the choir room door whispering and giggling. Feeling curious, he walked towards them and continued smiling. "What's happening? Mr Schue is finally making out with Finn?" He asked and the girls looked at him with glares, but not even that would make him lose his smile. He was so happy that he could even get thousands of slushies, that he wouldn't mind. "No!" Mercedes said with a dry tone and continued paying attention to what was happening in the choir room. Puck raised a brow and then looked to Rachel. If he needed information, she was the right person to give it to him. After all, she couldn't stay quiet for two seconds. If she did, something was incredibly wrong or she was probably dying.

"Sam, you know, the knew football player." She started and Puck started nodding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's asked Kurt out!" Rachel said with such a happy smile that made the jock want to throw up. "So? Hummel probably dumped him." He said, confident Kurt would do it. After all, the two of them had shared something right? Kurt even admitted he felt something with the kiss. "No!" Quinn said and looked to Puck. "And why should he? They make a perfect couple!" Hearing this, Puck started feeling his blood boil and the smile he had been wearing all day, vanished, in a matter of seconds. Did he just heard the right words or did he imagined the whole thing? It couldn't be real! He was sure it was just his mind playing tricks with him. "They look so cute!" He heard Mercedes say.

Not wasting any other minute, he pushed the girls away, making them shout at him in anger and he walked towards Kurt and Sam with anger in his eyes. "Hey Puck!" Said the blond one smiling. He looked way too comfortable with Kurt, and that made the jock even angrier, ready to kill. "What's happening here?" He asked. The soprano couldn't even answer. Just by looking into those hazel eyes full of anger, Kurt couldn't speak. He was scared the jock would do something he would later regret. "I'm just talking to Kurt, nothing else." Puck continued looking to Sam and not wanting to hear anymore of that, even thought it wasn't anything special, he grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him outside, leaving Sam all alone and confused.

They passed by the girls but Puck just ignored them. He didn't cared about them or stupid Glee practice. He just cared about Kurt and why did he accepted to go out with that stupid blond guy. "Hey, let go of me you brute!" The soprano said but the next thing he knew, he was being pushed inside a very small, dirty janitor closet and Puck soon followed him and locked the door behind them. Kurt was confused with what was happening, but before he could say anything, he felt two strong hands on his cheeks and then a pair of lips were pressed against his.

Kurt didn't know what to do, so he allowed his body to take over him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Puck, making their kiss more passionate and deeper. It was so different from the other one. This was full of need, of want from both. The jock started biting Kurt's lower lip a little too hard, making the soprano moan. Puck took that chance and started exploring the hot, sweet cavern Kurt's mouth was. He always had that fantasy that Kurt would taste like cherries, but in reality he tasted like coffee and caramel. It was even better. Puck placed his hands under the soprano's tights and made the smaller wrap his legs around his waist.

He knew he was probably scaring the hell out of Kurt, but the younger one was giving him such a perfect response that he couldn't control himself. "N...Noah...!" Kurt moaned and hearing his name coming that way from Kurt's lips made the jock almost lose it. He pulled away and looked to that flushed face that was making him have the dirtiest of thoughts involving the two. "Tell me you didn't felt anything! Tell me you didn't felt a single thing!" Puck said, almost demanding. Kurt could see the Jock wasn't being his confident self, like always. He was being someone Kurt never saw. He never realized, but Puck had so many layers. Layers that fascinated Kurt for some weird reason. "Why did you kissed me?" The soprano asked. "You felt something! I know you did it..." Puck said, his voice a mere whisper and Kurt raised a brow.

"Why did you said you would go out with that guy?" Puck started asking sounding so hurt that Kurt couldn't even look into his face. "I thought you and me...I thought you felt something." Puck continued giving those puppy eyes that only he knew how to do and Kurt started feeling bad. He didn't felt bad when accepted Sam's invitation, but now he was feeling remorse and could swear he was about to die. "Why do you care? We aren't together. We aren't a couple." He made a pause and looked to Puck. "I'm going out with Sam" Kurt said only to be pulled even closer by the older man. They looked into each others eyes and then Puck gave a small grin. "would you go out with him if we dated?" He asked and Kurt shook his head. "Then, from now, I'm your boyfriend!" He said with a small smile and the soprano's eyes went wide. "WHAT?"


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. First that hot Sam guy asks him out, then Puck says they were dating. What was next? Finn would kneel in front of him and beg his hand for marriage? What was going on with the world? Now that Kurt wasn't looking for a boyfriend or for someone to have fun with it seemed every guy was after him.

Not that he minded of course, but it was so confusing. And what should he do? He actually liked the idea of having a boyfriend, he just wasn't sure Puck was the boyfriend material. After all, everyone knew the reputation he had, and the longest relationship Puck had was probably Santana, if that thing could be called a relationship at all. And when Kurt saw the jock almost begging him for forgiveness, begging him to be together, explaining how that kiss meant more that any word...and what a kiss. Just thinking about it made Kurt's knees go weak and his heart stop.

"Hey Kurt." He heard and saw the same smiling face from before. "Hey Sam!" He answered a little too eager but he didn't minded. He just continued doing his best not to look like a fool and kept on smiling to the blond jock. "Ready to go?" He asked and Kurt looked at him with a confused face, not understanding what he meant by it. Sam just smiled and gave a step closer, making the soprano almost hit with his back on his car. "We're going out...remember?"

Kurt just looked at him, seeing a small grin on Sam's face. It made his features even more handsome but again, Kurt's brain started comparing Sam with Puck and for some reason Puck would come out winning. "Ready?" And before he could answer he felt a strong arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Kurt looked to his right and he saw a very unhappy and pissed Puck, glaring at Sam, who didn't seemed affected by anything. "He isn't going anywhere."

The jock said with a tone of voice that would probably scare anyone who passed by them, but Sam didn't looked like he was scared about anything. He just continued smiling and Kurt started praying that either of those two ended up dead. And he was sure if they fought, Puck would win and he didn't wanted Sam to get hurt. "And why is that?" Sam asked looking straight into the jocks eyes. Not many people did that, not even Finn did that because, like he would say, he would feel his soul freeze every time he looked into Puck's eyes. Funny thing, because lately, every time Kurt looked into the jock's eyes, he felt nothing more but a warm sensation taking over him and those butterflies that loved to annoy him.

"Because he's going out with me." Brilliant answer! Puck would win the Nobel Prize for sure. Why couldn't he say something else? Even a 5year old could come up with that answer and Kurt was sure Puck's little sister would come up with something even better and she was just 11. "I'm sorry, but Kurt already said he would come with me, so I guess you've to stay in line." Kurt saw Puck getting tense and he was sure the older man was going to break his bones if he continued holding his small frame like that.

Kurt continued looking to the two jocks and he didn't know what to do. He just felt like leaving and let them kill each other. It was probably the best solution for all right? No. If they died he wouldn't see Puck again and he would feel guilty. _**Again, why am I thinking about Puck? He said we were dating, but I didn't said yes!**_ "Why don't we go out the three of us? It will be fun, right? The three of us!"

Kurt cursed himself. Why in the world did he said something like that? What was he thinking? Did he really expected them to say yes and hold hands like they were best friends and talk about the latest fashion? No! He was sure those two were going to glare at him and call him names or something close to it. "Sure, why not?" Sam said and continued smiling making Kurt a little surprised. He just wanted to see what would be Puck's reaction. He just wished it would be nothing too bad or serious.

"Sure. Let's have some male bonding. Your house?" He asked while looking to Kurt. The soprano just managed to nod, still shocked the other two had actually accepted his offer. An offer than even didn't wanted. He didn't want to be with those two in his house. He wanted to be alone so he could think.

But it seemed he wasn't going to have it any soon. Why was that happening to him? It wasn't fair at all. "Can you give me a ride Kurt? I didn't brought my car." Sam said but again, Puck started talking first. "No worries. I'll take you." Kurt cursed one more time continued seeing the intense looks the two of them were exchanging. He didn't even wanted to imagine what was going to happen in his house, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't be something good. "I don't want to bother you."

Sam said his eyes looking straight to Puck who just gave his fake smile and pulled Kurt even closer to him. "No bother. It will be my pleasure." He said with a dark expression. Sam just smiled and started walking towards Puck's car, leaving the jock and the soprano all alone. Puck turned to Kurt and his eyes were so dark that the fashionista could swear he was about to whimper just by looking to those eyes. Why did they had so much power over him? "If he touches you, he's dead!" Kurt was shocked to say the least and looked to Puck. "He won't touch me..."

He assured but Puck raised a brow and started to Kurt. He wrapped his arm around the small waist and didn't said a word. He got closer to the soprano and he started to think Puck was going to kiss him again, but instead he felt those lips brushing against his skin and then that hot breath sending shivers down his spine. "You're mine. Don't forget that." He stopped holding Kurt and walked towards his car, leaving a very confused, scared yet...strangely excited Kurt. What was happening and why in the world was he liking every second of it?

When they got to the Hummel-Hudson house, Kurt thanked god that his father wasn't there. How would he explain the presence of two guys? That would be beyond humiliating and he really didn't wanted to do anything like that. The three of them went to the basement, and no word was said since they entered the room. It was so awkward and uncomfortable- But then again, what were they suppose to say? What was Kurt suppose to say? 'Hey Sam, I don't think you can stay here because it seems I'm dating Puck against my will. Puck, I think I'm going out with Sam because I told him I was free before you said we were dating!' How would he even explain that? And why was he feeling like a cheater?

He wasn't cheating on anyone was he? Of course not. He wasn't cheating, and he was certainly a free guy and he wasn't doing anything wrong. He just happened to have 2 incredibly hot guys wanting his attention. How was he suppose to fight against that? He was only a teenager. Kurt saw Sam and Puck sit on the small couch on the corner and since they were being civil, he took a deep breath and forced a smile to the two of them. "I'm going to get us some drinks." He said as as fast he was there, he left.

"Let's set things straight here." Puck said and looked to Sam who continued looking at him with a blank expression, not even bothering to wonder what his fellow jock wanted to go with the conversation. "If you flirt with him, if you even think about touching him, you're dead, hear me? Dead!" Puck said and Sam continued looking to him. He didn't said a thing, he just continued looking at him blankly. The jock was starting to think it wasn't normal to see someone act like that after such a threat. Usually they would just apologize and would run away and be miles away from him and would do exactly what he asked for. "Let me think..."

He made a pause and a small grin crossed Sam's face and Puck wasn't enjoying it one bit. He was starting to feel pissed with what was happening. Sam was suppose to accept what he said and not even think about it. "Nah, I don't think I'll do what you want." Sam said with the same stupid smile he usually wore and that made Puck so angry that he was about to put his hands on that neck and kill him. What the hell was he saying? "Me and Kurt are going to date! I love him, so you're losing your time."

Puck said trying his best to remain calm but the other continued smiling and allowed his head to rest on the couch, like he was having some kind of friendly talk."I think he would be so much better with me." Sam made a pause and continued ignoring the intense glare. "The girls even said we would make a cute couple." The blond one got up and looked down to the other jock who was beyond shocked with those words. "You're just a little bug in my way. In a matter of days I'll have your precious Kurt in my arms, begging me to have him, to own him. And guess what. I'll." hearing this, Puck got up and grabbed Sam's arm so tightly the blond whimpered with the shock but continued grinning.

"He's mine and always will. If you get closer to him, I swear you'll regret it!" Sam just pulled away and looked to the other man, not even bothering to come up with a threat. Both wanted the same, both wanted Kurt, but Puck knew he would be the one Kurt would chose. Just thinking about the possibility of losing the soprano made his heart hurt so bad that he was sure that something bad would happen to him. He wanted, he needed Kurt more than anyone in his life. He needed him so much.

So much that he would never admit. "We'll see Puckerman...we'll see." That was all Sam said. After that they heard Kurt coming down with drinks in his hands and a bright smile on his face. Puck just wanted to hold him at that moment. He wouldn't allow himself to lose him. He wouldn't. He loved Kurt...He finally admitted to himself. He loved Kurt and he was going to make sure the soprano knew it better than anyone. He just didn't know what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

2AM – Like a Fool (Korean song! Embrace the cultural difference and love it!)

"Saturday! I never loved you so much!" Kurt thought as he allowed himself to fall on his bed and take a long, deep breath. His whole week has been such a mess. First he kisses Puck, then Sam asks him out, them he and Puck makes out with him on the janitors closet and then the two jocks almost force themselves to be inside the Hummel-Hudson house.

If Kurt didn't know better, he would be sure the two didn't wanted Kurt to be alone with one of them. But that was just Kurt's imagination, that would never happen! And yet, Puck had reacted the way he did when he heard he and Sam were going out. "I don't think I ever felt so stressed in my whole life."

Kurt whispered but smiled. He spent the whole day taking care of himself. A day of pure relaxation and no problems at all. Now it was night and he just wanted to have a good night sleep with no worries and didn't want to think about anything else. He just wanted to sleep. He didn't wanted to think about school, he didn't want to think about Glee and he surely didn't want to think about his recent problems in his love life that weeks ago didn't existed at all.

For so long he wanted a boyfriend and now that he seemed to find one, even thought he never said he accepted and even thought he was Puckerman, the most unlikely person to date, wanted him and at the same time Sam was also after him. Why was fate being so cruel with him? It wasn't fair. What he was suppose to do? It wasn't his fault. Not at all. But then Kurt started remembering the cold words he said to Puck when he saw the jock and Sam fight at school the previous day. He didn't understood what happened, but for what Finn said, the blond jock said some nasty comments that made Puck lose it. But what could Kurt do?

He had no idea why he started defending Sam and why he called the so called jock a loser and that he would fight for the smallest things. "_But I was defending you!_" Kurt remembered Puck's words. The jock said he was defending his dignity but Kurt didn't need something like that. He needed someone who wouldn't act all stressed about things he didn't cared, he wanted someone who understood that the other people's opinion's didn't mattered. He wanted someone who understood he needed someone who cared just about him. He wanted Puck to understand all of that.

And the worst was that, even thought Kurt was thinking like this, he couldn't help but feel even more attached to Puck. He liked Sam, of course. Who wouldn't? But Puck was different. They had a past, no matter how bad and cruel it was. They shared something they wouldn't share with anyone else. "Why did I told Puck to disappear from the face of the earth? Why did I told him I hated him?" Kurt asked himself as he looked to the ceiling. After the fight he and the jock got into such a big argument and didn't even made sense at all. They were just fighting about how Puck shouldn't have done what he did and Puck was saying that he didn't wanted Sam next to them at all.

"_But we aren't a couple! We're nothing! You're nothing!_" Kurt didn't even realized how those words could hurt until he saw Puck's eyes. He never realized the older could be so frail, that he could break down so easily. Did the jock really cared about him? "I have to stop feeling so lonely..." Kurt thought. He loved his family, he loved the Glee members but...he always felt so lonely. Always, except when he was with Puck.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Kurt closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax. He said bad things, and now, he was feeling so empty that he was about to die. Not even Mercedes or a new pair of designer pants would make him feel happy. Nothing. There was only one person that made him feel less lonely, even if he was close to the ones he loved.

_**Like a fool, why did not I know?  
>Like a fool, why did I let you go?<br>Like a fool, My Heart Cries Rain  
>I know now<br>My love is only you  
><strong>_

Puck rolled on his bed over and over again. He couldn't stop thinking about what Kurt said to him. He thought they were making some kind of progress! They were even calling each other their first name..in some occasions. But still. It meant something right? Then why were they still fighting? And why were they fighting about someone like Sam?

He was the one who started the provocation! Not Puck! He was the one who said he would have Kurt on his best in a matter of hours, screaming his name. When Puck listened to it he lost it. He started seeing red and the next thing he knew, he was being pulled away from Finn and a very pissed Kurt was shouting at him. "_You're a disgrace! When I think you're becoming a good person, you become this jackass all over again_!

He wasn't a jackass! Not anymore. He was just doing those things to protect Kurt. Not anyone else. He wouldn't kick some guy's ass for Santana or even Quinn because the guy wanted them on his bed. No. He didn't felt nothing when that happen. But when Sam said Kurt's name...he felt his blood boil and he was ready to kill. "_I don't care about your excuses! You're the same guy who used to throw me in dumpsters!_" Those words hurt so much. After what happened, Puck felt like crying and he didn't know why. His heart broke into millions of pieces and even thought he went home and was with Sarah, the person he probably cared the most, he felt so broken, so lonely.

_**Even if my eyes look for you  
>Even if my heart Pressures me<br>I did not believe that it was love  
>I believed that I was lonely and had to lean on you<strong>_

_**Like a fool, why did not I know?  
>Like a fool, why did I let you go?<br>Like a fool, My Heart Cries Rain  
>I know now<br>My love is only you**_

He needed Kurt. He needed him more than anything but after those words, he was scared to be with the younger one or even call him. He wanted to grab his car keys, drive like a mad man towards the Hummel-Hudson house, kick the door and beg Kurt for a chance to prove how much he loved him.

"_Stay away from me! Don't touch me_!" Kurt had said it in a way that almost showed disgust towards Puck, and that was so much for him to handle. But why was Kurt so complicated? Why did he had to be a drama queen about everything? And why in the world did he had to protect Sam? Of all people, why Sam? He was the reason everything ended up like that. He was the reason they were like that. He was the one who was breaking the apart!

_**Let's not act like idiots  
>Let's not heart ache alone<br>When tears fell Because of the pain  
>Become I'd upset with my heart for being so weak<strong>_

That was it! He wouldn't allow some blondie ruin everything. He got up from his bed, grabbed the nearest shirt and left his room like a lightning. He didn't even bothered to tell his mother where he was going and she didn't seemed to care either. In a fast movement, he entered his car and was on his way towards Kurt's house. He didn't cared if Finn, Carole or even Burt didn't allowed him to enter. He was going to talk to the younger man before he went crazy. He was so tired of the insecurity surrounding the two. He wanted Kurt to believe he changed and he wanted Kurt to stop being such a drama queen. So he kicked Sam's ass and probably broke his nose. Who cared? That didn't made him a better or worst person. That made him Puck! The same asshole he always was! The same asshole he knew Kurt had learned to like!

_**Like a fool, why did not I know?  
>Like a fool, why did I let you go?<br>Like a fool, My Heart Cries Rain  
>I know now<strong>_

He had no idea how he got to the house in 5 minutes when it usually would take him 20. But he didn't cared either. He got out of the car and started knocking to the door like a man running from the cops. So what if the neighbors heard? It was their problem, not his. Puck could feel his heart beating so fast, he started feeling sweat running down his forehead and his mouth dry. "Jesus, who's the monster knocking?" Puck couldn't believe his luck. Someone upstairs loved him and was making him have his way that night. "What?" He heard as the door opened. He didn't said a thing, he just stepped inside. "P..Puck?"

_**Do you know, that you are my love?  
>Do you know, that you fill my heart?<br>Like a fool, I've just found out now  
>You, I call you<strong>_

_**Because without you, I can not live on**_

Before Kurt could say another word, the door was closed and Puck was kissing him like his life depended on it. He could feel Puck's strong arms around his waist, not allowing him to move, and his lips begging him to kiss back, to return the same kind of love he had for the younger man. "I love you." His heart stopped when he heard Puck say it between the kiss. Was Puckerman, the jock, the stud saying he loved him? Was he really saying that?

Really? Kurt pulled away slowly and looked into Puck's eyes. They were shinning and they were begging Kurt for an answer, anything. "...Are you sure?" He asked, his voice cracking and Puck nodded, pressing his forehead to Kurt's. He didn't need to say anything else. His eyes and his touch were saying everything Kurt needed to know. "...You're going to regret it...you know that, don't you?" Puck just showed a bright smile, beyond happy he wasn't rejected. "I won't...because you're worth everything."

"If you think I'm going to accept you that easily y-" Before he could continue Puck gave him a small kiss and continued smiling like an idiot. "I'll take anything. I just want you." The soprano didn't know how to answer such a thing. He just continued staring to the older and millions of thoughts crossed his mind, but he just spoke one, knowing it would ruin the moment. "What are we going to do about Sam?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi Hummel..." Kurt started biting his lower lip not wanting to smile when he heard that voice. He was trying his best to remain the same ice queen he was but he wanted to look to the person behind him, wrap his arms around him and give him the best smile. He just continued walking and pretended he didn't cared about anything or about the person behind him. "What you want Puckerman?"

He asked and could swear the older man was behind him smiling. Kurt continued on focused on his steps and then grabbed his cell phone, pretending he was checking his messages. "Why are you paying no attention to me?" Puck asked not liking very much to be ignored, but then again, they were in school and they couldn't do anything. He couldn't grab Kurt and kiss him in front of everyone. He wanted, and he would! But Kurt begged him not to do it. He couldn't think of something worst than slushies and dumpsters dives. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

Puck was almost pouting, but then he saw they were getting closer to the choir room, where there would be every Glee member, meaning, Sam would be there. They still didn't decided what they were going to do about the blond jock. Puck said they should make out in front of him, leaving him with blue balls, but Kurt being Kurt, he said that was an immature decision and they had to come up with a decision that was good for all of them. That wouldn't hurt Sam in the end. But who cared if Sam got hurt or not? He had to know Kurt belonged only to one person and not to anyone else. "Can we make out?" Puck asked while walking behind Kurt. Close enough so they could hear each other but away enough so people wouldn't think they were actually getting along.

"No." Kurt said dryly. The jock rolled his eyes. It has been what? 15Minutes since they left the janitor's closet? It was too much! Puckerman did more! Especially since he found out how Kurt's lips tasted so good. He looked to the soprano and saw him waving to a cheerleader who smiled at him. Puck didn't liked that scene in front of him at all. He knew that girl would never have a chance with Kurt, that was as possible as having the sun falling from the sky, but some girls liked the soprano and they even thought they could 'convert' the ex-cheerio. And that made Puck's blood boil! He trusted Kurt, he just didn't trusted the girls.

He knew how they were, he knew them perfectly, better than anyone. "Can I kiss your cheek?" Puck asked stepping just a little closer. "No." He said again, grabbing his cell again and Puck rolled his eyes even more. If he did that one more time, he was sure his eyes would pop. "Can I grab your hand?" He asked and Kurt started thinking. Both were basically two steps away from the choir room and he thought that nothing bad could happen, right? The Glee members didn't cared about someone being gay and didn't cared about who dated who. Well they did, but just for 3seconds and then they would be interested on something else. "So?" Puck asked as he stopped walking in front of the choir room.

The two of them could hear their friends talking and laughing, but they honestly they didn't cared too much about it. "You want to hold my hand? Are you sure?" Kurt asked as he looked to the jock. Puck smiled and without a word, he wrapped his right arm around the small frame and before the soprano could say anything, both entered the room and as the noise appeared, the noise vanished and all eyes were on them. Kurt tried to look like he was completely okay with everything, that it didn't bothered him at all.

Kurt scanned everyone and he saw how shocked they were, and when he looked at Sam he couldn't believe how mad and hurt he looked. He looked like he was betrayed and was ready to kill Puck. Sam looked ready to jump from his chair and kill his fellow jock. Besides him, the only one who looked happy and really amused with everything that was happening was Finn. He had a smile from hear to hear and Kurt just continued looking at his stepbrother who looked like he won the lottery. Why did Finn looked happy in the first place? Didn't made sense, but still, it was nice to see a smiling face between all of those completely shocked.

"'Sup?" Puck asked like nothing was happening. He only pulled Kurt closer to him, making the soprano blush so hard he was sure he was about to die with blood loss. "Okay...explain what's happening!" Mercedes said while looking to them with a shocked face. "Now!" Kurt looked to the jock and didn't said a thing. He just continued looking at Puck who was smiling. "Me and princess here are dating." He said like it was the most natural thing ever. The others looked at him and then to Kurt not sure of what was happening. They were sure they were dreaming about everything! Since when Puck, the jock, the ladies man, was gay?

And since when he liked Kurt? Kurt Hummel was the guy Puck enjoyed hurting! So why were they holding each other and they looked like they were ready to make out. "Since when? Are you gay now?" Santana asked looking a little angry. It seemed she didn't had her guy anymore and that made her rather pissed. But then again, she would find another, for sure. "No. I'm not gay." He said and made a pause. Puck looked down and smiled to Kurt who continued blushing but couldn't help but smile a little when he saw the way the older was looking at him. It made him feel safe and that was all he needed.

"I just happen to love Kurt. Right princess?" He asked and Kurt just nodded with a smile. He knew that sooner or later Mercedes would go next to him and ask him what was happening between the two of them and would demand a full detailed explanation. Kurt wasn't sure if he was on the mood to give her one, but he would think about it later. "So...it's official? Are you two really dating?" This was Sam's turn to ask, surprising the soprano and making Puck rather angry. He wrapped his arms around the small waist and looked straight into the blond man's face. "It's totally official. Kurt's my boyfriend, and nothing will change that."

The couple could see Tina and Brittany loved the way Puck was holding Kurt and they probably were making weird stories in their head, stories that Kurt didn't want to know at all. Sam in other hand just started biting his lower lip and while the other Glee kids went next to the knew couple to congratulate them, he got up from his sit and left the room, not wanting to see the scene in front of him. It was too painful for him and he didn't want to see it anymore. Puck noticed it and for the first time, he actually felt a little bad and felt sorry for Sam.

He knew what was to lose the person you loved, or liked. "I'll be right back." Puck whispered to Kurt's hear and left the room without saying anything else. The others were paying more attention to the soprano and wanted to know everything, and they wanted Kurt to be the one to explain to them since he was such a perfect person to tell something like that. The soprano saw Puck following Sam and at first he started to feel nervous, but he trusted Puck. He was sure the older wouldn't do a thing. He didn't do those things anymore right? "I hope he doesn't do anything he might regret..." Kurt whispered to himself and them smiled to the girls around him and prepared himself to tell whatever they wanted to know.

"Sam! Wait!" Puck started calling but the blond one continued ignoring him and continued walking like no one was calling for him. "Sam, just stop walking for a moment you jackass!" Puck didn't meant to insult his fellow jock, but he knew it would be the only way to stop him. Sam stopped walking but didn't turned to Puck. He just continued looking to the empty hall and didn't said a thing at all. "Jesus, it's so hard for you to listen at the first time?" Puck asked as he reached Sam. He touched the blond man's shoulder and he could swear he just felt Sam freeze under his touch and that was really weird, but he didn't cared.

They had to talk about what was happening right? They had to talk about Kurt and how they could at least try to be friends or civilized towards each other, which Puck was sure it would be something rather hard. "Listen dude, I'm sorry...But me and Kurt are together now...you've to deal with it!" Puck said and after he said it, he was sure he didn't chose the right words, but then again, he couldn't think of what could be the right speech. "Can we be at least...I don't know, friends? Or at least try?" Puck asked but was surprised to feel Sam push him away and look at him with angry eyes.

"I don't want to be your friend! I don't want anything like that!" Sam said and Puck could see how angry the blond jock was. He didn't know why the other man was acting like that. Sure, he had all the rights to be mad, but something didn't felt right with how mad Sam was. "I'm sorry dude...but Kurt chose me!" Puck said, trying to remain as calm as he could, but then Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him so close that their noses almost brushed.

Now Puck was beyond confused and had to admit, he was rather scared. Was Sam going to bite his head off? Because it looked like it. It looked like that innocent looking guy was ready to kill him with just his eyes. Puck swallowed and continued looking to Sam wanting to know what was happening. "You're blind or you pretend to be?" Sam asked Puck raised a brow and looked to him, not really understanding what was happening. "What do you mean?"

"I never wanted Kurt! I wanted you!" Sam spoke even angrier than before and Puck could swear he felt time stop when he heard it. He was so focused on what Sam was saying he didn't even noticed Kurt walking towards them and hiding behind the lockers, wanting to hear everything and he had to admit he was surprised with Sam's confession as Puck was. "Say what?" Puck asked still shocked and Sam just continued walking to him. "I did what I did because it got your attention! Sure, Kurt is almost perfect, but I don't want him. I just care about him as a friend. You just had eyes for him, so I thought that if I pretended I had some interest in him you would notice me. It was working, even if you broke my nose."

Sam said with a small smile in his face and Puck just continued looking at him with a surprised face. He wasn't expecting something like that. He was expecting insults, he was expecting Sam to come up with stupid threats to make him scared but not this! "You've a pretty messed up way to show you like me!" Puck said and Sam just smiled. "Look who's talking...You bullied Kurt for years, and now you're screwing him." _**Not really**_...Puck thought and couldn't help but smirk at the thought. But then he looked back to Sam and saw him brushing his hair and started looking hopeless. "I just wanted you to look at me...in the end, I ended up making you get even closer to Kurt...I guess I'm as stupid as people think."

Puck couldn't say he agreed with what he was hearing. How could he? If he did he was sure Sam would either cry or break his teeth. And he was very found of his teeth. He didn't said a thing. He just started hearing a couple of steps. Both looked to where those steps were coming and then they saw Kurt walking towards them and grabbing Puck's arm, pulling the older closer. If Puck didn't know best he could swear the soprano was with a case of jealousy, and if it was true, that made him feel beyond happy. "Everyone is asking for you two." Kurt said not even bothering to look at Sam. "I'm going..." The blond one said and looked to Puck one last time, and left the couple alone.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." The jock said not looking directly at Kurt, but he knew the younger was blushing. "I'm not jealous!" The soprano said, but his voice gave him away, cracking in the middle. Puck looked at him and held him in a tight hug smiling. He kissed Kurt's cheek making the younger break into a small smile and looked to him. "Yes you were..." Puck said and Kurt just looked at him. "Fine...but I don't want you alone with Sam anymore!" The jock smirked and raised a brow. "Days ago you were saying how perfect he was!" The soprano rolled his eyes and glared at him. "Whatever! I just don't like other people touching what's mine!"

"Babe, I'm just yours. You know that." Kurt looked at his boyfriend a little suspicious and continued scanning him from head to toe not saying a word. Puck started kissing Kurt's face, each kiss slower then the previous one and then they looked into each others eyes. "It's always you babe.." Puck said, brushing his lips against the soprano's and felt Kurt smile "..It has to be you."

**So...I think this fic is over ;o;**

**like finally right? XD**

**but I'm already thinking of a new fic and I already have the plot, and I hope it has the same response this had too! I can't believe I had so much feedback! Thank you all that commented this fic. It wouldn't be done without you all.**


End file.
